New Gamer
by kawaii-rae
Summary: 14 year old Yumi's brother dissapeared somehow. She is now on a mission to find him. But she gets stuck in a game called Kingdom Hearts. She sticks to Sora, Donald and Goofy until the very end. But will she ever get out? Will she ever find her brother?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

14 year old Yumi sat on the couch with a tissue box in her right hand and a picture of her brother, Issa posing with her on a holloween night. Issa dyed his hair blonde, spiked it, used his contacts to turn his eyes blue and wore a weird outfit. Someone asked him who he was, and he replied, "I'm from Kingdom Hearts." Yumi dressed up like the great ninja Yuffie from Kingdom Hearts in a jet black picture frame in her left hand. She starred at the TV and sighed. She put the picture and the tissue box next to her on the couch and looked out the front window. The streets were flooded with policemen. Some had notepads and pens jotting down every detail interviewing my parents of what had happened. She slumps on the couch and stares at the blue teddy bear that Kumo gave to her on her 14th birthday not too long ago.

"How stupid." She said to the bear. "Why would the police be talking to my parents when they don't even have a single clue about my brother's disappearance." She made the bear nod its head to make it look like it was agreeing to her answer. She looked at her lavender watch. It was 11:30 p.m. She got up and went straight to her bed. She nuzzled her face on her pillow and pulled her pink sheets until it touched her chin. She reached for the music box that stood on her bedstand. She turned the golden knob until it couldn't turn any farther. She placed it back on the stand and a sweet melody filled the room causing Yumi to shift her eyes in a different position and her eyelids gently closed as she fell in dreamland.

She woke up on a green and yellow stain glass floor of Snow white. Surrounding Snow White was the 7 dwarfs. As she looked around, she heard a voice call out to her.

"So much to do, so little time……. Take your time, don't be afraid."

She jerked and looked around to see where that voice came from.

"Take my time? What do you mean by that?" Yumi said to the air.

"The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" the voice called out.

"Wait a minute. I've seen this place on the television before…. Anyways, what door? What are you talking about? And who are you?" Yumi hollared.

"Ahem…. I'm the cabalistic voice that tells you what to do. So if I say walk, you say 'how fast?'. And if I want a hot dog, you always know to put on ketchup." the voice said and then added, "……uh, extra ketchup."

"Uh, ok." Yumi squinted her eyes and looked around. "Where are you, exactly?"

"Argh, stop asking questions!………Now, step forward to the light. Do you see it?"

"Jeez, I'm not 2…and I'm not blind!" Yumi yelled. She walked up to the light. "Now, what!"

The floor vibrated bringing up 3 silver stands. The first on contained a sword of power. The second contained a staff of wonder. The last stand contained a shield of strength. She walked over to the sword and picked it up.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?" the voice said.

"But I'm not finished yet!" Yumi whined.

"Very well." The voice grunted.

Yumi laughed hysterically. "haha, I'm just messing with you!"

"Sigh, kids these days…."the voice grumbled.

"I'll give up this one." Yumi said holding onto the mickey mouse staff.

"ok……."the voice said.

The floor vibrated again causing the stands to fall. The stain glass broke into a million pieces. Yumi fell into the darkness. After a whole minute (Yumi was counting…) a light had shown from the dark. When she fell closer to the light, she saw a Cinderella stain glass with a pink and purple colored border. Yumi fell face flat on the glass.

"ow…..that hurts.." she said making funny faces.

"grr….stop that this instant and get up!" the voice said.

"oww……Hey! You're the one who dropped me!" Yumi hollared.

"It wasn't my fault you were too heavy. Anyways, get up."

Yumi got up and dusted herself off. Then, a flash of light appeared in her hand. The next thing she knew, she was holding onto a sword.

The voice said, "You've gained the power to fight."

Yumi whipped it a couple of times. "But I hate fighting!"

"Just do what I say! I'm getting payed for this, you know!"

Two boxes appeared. Yumi gave the sword a slice at the box and the box broke. "Cool!" She gave the other box another slice and it broke.

"All right! You got it!" the voice cheered.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here 'til Friday!" She said bowing pretending an audience was cheering.

"Ahem…."

Yumi stopped "….sorry."

"Use this power to protect yourself and others." The voice said

"But no one else is here, besides me!" Yumi said.

"Sigh…..there will be times you have to fight. Keep the light burning strong."

"Wha…." Before Yumi could finish her sentence, little black things appeared out of the ground and bit her. "Oww….." She whipped the sword the left, then to the right, killing 2 of those black things. The little black things decided to retreat, disappearing, leaving neon green fluff balls on the floor.

"Furthermore, defeated enemies sometimes leave items behind." The voice said.

"Like those green things?" Yumi asked.

"sigh…yes, those green things especially. They restore your HP…Behind you!" the voice hollared.

"Wha…?" Yumi turned around and saw the black thing again. She screamed really loud. "EEKK! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! AHHH!"

"Stop screaming and kill it!"

"I FORGOT HOW! KILL IT, KILL IT!"Yumi screamed.

"Kill it with your sword, idiot!"

"OK, OK. Ow….! Take that!" Yumi said swinging the sword killing the little black thing. More black things appeared on the floor. She kept whipping the sword until all of them disappeared, except one. The black thing sank into the floor leaving a black blob of stuff on the surface. Sooner or later, the whole floor was completely covered in a black blob. Yumi fell in a hole. She reached for the surface but the hole pulled her down even further like quick sand. She tried to break free from the black blobs. When she opened her eyes, she was on another stain glass floor. When she got up, there was a door that stood in the middle of the glass. Her thoughts were being interrupted by the voice.

"uh….lights please." The voice called out. Then, a beam of light fell onto the door.

Yumi went up to the door and examined the door. She jerked at the door opener.

"You can't open it yet." The voice said.

"Why not! This place is giving me the creeps!" As Yumi turned around, she saw a red treasure box lined with gold borders. She walked up to it and tapped it with her sword. It opened but there was nothing in there.

"Aww….I don't get anything!" Yumi complained.

"No…" the voice replied. "But you can push large crates.."

"Yea right. I could barely push my bed to the wall. Pssh……" Yumi turned around and saw a large crate. Thinking about what the voice said earlier, she went up to the crate and pushed it to the side. She saw the door glistening with light. Then a barrel appeared.

"You can also lift barrels." The voice said.

"Like I said before, yea right. I could barely lift my computer….." Yumi whirled around and saw a barrel. She went up to it and lifted it up, then threw it across the room. The door glistened again but this time, it looked like you can actually open it. Yumi went up to the door and examined it. She heard something on the other side of the door. She stepped back and the door opened by itself. A bright light showed at the other side of the door. Curiously, Yumi walked into the doorway. She appeared on a wooden deck. There was a girl wearing a yellow dress, a boy wearing weird shorts and a yellow and white shirt, and an older boy wearing a cream colored shirt with yellow pants and had a blue headband with blue wrist bands holding onto a white blue striped ball.

"Hold on, the door won't open just yet. First tell me more about yourself." The voice asked.

She went up and talked to the girl. The girl asked, "What's most important to you?"

"uh…friendship, really." Yumi replied. "Is friendship that big of a deal?" the girl asked. "Duh! Hey, it's better than the rest of your choices you had."

She approached to the boy. He asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

"Jeez, you gotta put better choices…. But I guess I'll go with being indecisive." Yumi said. "Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" the boy asked. "Hey, you're gonna have to make decisions in your life…well, if you got one." Yumi said.

"She turned to the older boy. He asked, "What do you want outta life?" Yumi answered, "To be strong…". "To be strong huh?" he asked. "Now that was a reasonable reply" Yumi said.

"You want friendship.

You're afraid of being indecisive.

You want to be strong." The voice said.

"Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road wont be easy, but the rising sun awaits your journey's end." The voice said quietly. " The day you will open the door is both far of and very near."

"What the hell……what kind of fortune telling do you do!" Yumi asked.

Then a blinding light fills the air. Yumi stepped forward and saw another stain glass with Sleeping Beauty and thorns. Yumi went all the way into the center. There, she was being ambushed by the black things. They surrounded her. She quickly fought her way through until all the black things were gone. A stain glass stairway appeared at the edge. Yumi went up the stairs. The stairs climbed high onto another platform of Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater you shadow becomes." The voice said.

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Ymi asked stepping into the light and saw her shadow.

"I don't know. It's in my lines." the voice replied.

Yumi's shadow grew large and tall. Then it lifted out of the floor. It was a black figure. Yumi walked backwards staring at the enormous creature. She took her eyes off of it, turned around and ran but almost fell off the edge.

"Don't be afraid. And don't forget….."

The next thing she knew, she was holding onto the sword.

"Holy shit…….I gotta fight this thing! Hell, no!" Yumi screamed staring at her battle opponent. She whacked the sword a couple of times. The sword disappeared.

"Oh, crap! Where did it go!" Yumi yelled. She dodged every attack that weird thing did. Then, she landed on a dark blob. She tried loosening herself from the blob that restrained her from getting away. She took on last glimpse of the shadow monster.

"Don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door."

To be continued in Chapter 2: The Mystical Land of Kingdom Hearts……………..

R&R (read and review) please! Go easy on me! Its my first fanfic!


	2. The Mystical Land of Kindom Hearts

Chapter 2: Mystical Land of Kingdom Hearts  
  
After Yumi heard those words, she jerked out of bed breathing heavily. Her mother that pasted by her room heard something and went into Yumi's room.  
  
"Are you okay, Yumi?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Yumi replied.  
  
"Jeez, that dream must've taking a lot out of you. Go wash up and get ready for lunch. Its noon." Her mother exited the room and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
Its noon already? Yumi thought. She changed her clothes washed up and out into the living room and sat on the couch staring at the television.  
  
What was that thing that swallowed me up? She thought. And I've seen that place before, but where? Come on, Yumi, think...!  
  
She got up and went into her brother's room. Everything was neatly placed and everything stood where it belonged before her brother's disappearance. She went over to his computer that was on stand by and woke it up. The first thing she saw on the computer was his away message for AIM. It said, "playing Kingdom Hearts. IM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm finished playing." Kingdom Hearts.....she thought. Heh...it was the game he was soo attached to. Nine people left messages. There was another window. She clicked on it and the title was "Kingdom Hearts Walkthrough". She scrolled down after to contents and began reading it. By the time she was finished, it was already 1:30pm. She quickly went downstairs and saw her lunch still sitting on the counter. It was ramen noodles. She went towards the kitchen when she passed by the TV. Curiously, she searched through her brother's collection of PS2 games. Then, she came across the game called Kingdom Hearts. She looked around the room and turned on the PS2 and inserted the disk. She took the analog controller and turned to new game and pressed X and selected it at normal. She saw part of the intro then she dozed off on the couch.  
  
Something wet licked her face. She opened her eyes and moaned. She looked around strangely. "I'm not at home anymore.....where am I?" she said to herself. She saw a dog sitting on the right of her. "Ugh.....what a dream." Yumi fell back to sleep. The dog pounced on her. "Uh! This isn't a dream." She got up and stretched then looked around cautiously. "Where am I?...oh, boy."  
  
Yumi turned to the dog. "Do you know where we are?" The dog ran off leaving Yumi alone. "Hey! Come back!!" Yumi tried to follow the dog, but when she turned to the right, she lost the dog.  
  
She looked around and went into a store listed as "Accessory Shop". As she entered the room, a man behind the counter said, "Hey there, can I.....aww, its only a little kid."  
  
Yumi said, "I'm not a little kid, well maybe I'm short and all..but I'm not a kid. I'm 14 years old!"  
  
"Wow, take it easy lil fella." The man said.  
  
"Who are you calling little fella? And the name's Yumi!" she said.  
  
"Ok, ok. So, why the long face, Yui? You lost or somethin'?" the man asked.  
  
"Yea, I think I'm lost.....and the name's YUMI not Yui!!" Yumi said. "Anyways, where am I?" Yumi asked.  
  
"You're in Traverse Town." He said.  
  
"Taverse town? Where's that?" she asked.  
  
"Right here..."  
  
"No, not that! Is it in United States?"  
  
"What? What kinda weird place is called United States?" "Then...where is this place? Northern Hemisphere? Southern Hemisphere? Western or Eastern Hemisphere?"  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"In other words, are we on Earth? In the Milky Way at least?!"  
  
"Aha...you really do have your own little world in your head, but still, what are you still talking about?"  
  
"So.." Yumi said turning her back, "There is life out besides Earth.....those scientists were right..." Yumi turned back to the man, "So gramps, am I really in another world?"  
  
"Don't call me gramps. The name's Cid." He said. "Not even close to know what you're talking about, but this sure ain't United Stotes, E-arth or whatever you were saying."  
  
Yumi had an idea. She folded her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. She chanted, "there's no place like home, there's no place like home." While she chanted, she clicked her heels together 3 times. She opened her eyes and saw she was still in the Accessory Shop. She looked at Cid of his reaction of her embarrassment. He stared at her thinking she was crazy. "Uh anyways, you can look for this boy name Sora. He's out of the basket just like you too. If you both work together, you'll be back home in a jiffy." Cid said. "Ok. Thank you Mr. Cid!" Yumi said going out the door. "Its Cid!.....kids these days." he yelled back. When she exited the shop, she saw a boy holding onto a sword that looks like an oversized key wearing a red shorts jump suit with a black and white short sleeve sweater with brown spiky hair. She heard another voice from the other side. "They'll keep coming after you out of nowhere." The voice said. "And they'll keep coming after you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The voice was a man wearing a black with red print leather jacket and black pants. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" the voice said.  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" said the boy.  
  
"Nevermind, now let's see that Keyblade." He walked toward the boy with is hand out.  
  
"What? There's no way you're getting this!" the boy said defending himself.  
  
"All right, then have it your way." The man lifted his gunblade from his hand and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
They fought endlessly until the man decided to play the game harder. His gunblade shot out fireballs that hit the boy many times without fail.  
  
"Its time to end this!" the man's voice roared. He prepared to shoot out another fireball when Yumi jumped out and blocked the boy from the fireball. She did some weird hand motion causing five ninja stars flying in different directions. One of them skinned the man in the leg and caused the scratch to bleed. Yumi got hit by the fireball and took a look at the boy. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Ugh....yea. Are you okay?" he said in a weak voice. He got up and Yumi felt woozy and blacked out.  
  
"Hey, You okay?" A girl with short black hair in beige shorts and a green tank top with a grey headband, a yellow scarf and orange gloves stood before him. "My name's Yuffie."  
  
"Yea I guess so." The boy said. "Whoa, what about that girl that was with me? She protected me!"  
  
Yuffie turned to the other side of the bed. Yumi was still blacked out. "She'll come around in awhile. But she got hit pretty badly."  
  
"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Yuffie explained.  
  
"That's Leon." Yuffie said pointing to the guy that battled him earlier.  
  
"So, what's your name kid?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"It's Sora." The boy said.  
  
"The Keyblade....." Sora said to himself.  
  
"Yea, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said.  
  
"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still, It's hard to believe that you, out of all people are the chosen one. Well, I guess beggars can't be chooses" Leon said.  
  
They heard a groan from the bed. Yumi woke up and stared at Leon then Yuffie. Then she turned around and saw Sora. "What's going on?" Yumi asked.  
  
"You blacked out when my strongest fireball weapon hit you. It seems like you were trying to save Sora." Leon explained. "And you cut me, making my pants rip."  
  
"Uh, sorry. So, what's going on?" Yumi asked.  
  
"We were just talking about the Keyblade and about those creatures. Anyways, Why don't you start making sense. What's going on here?" Sora asked.  
  
They explained everything about the other worlds, why they're going out, the Heartless and Ansem when all of a sudden, a heartless appears into the room.  
  
"Sora, lets go defeat those Heartless." Leon said.  
  
"Wait! What about me?!" Yumi screamed out.  
  
"Can you aim well?" Leon said.  
  
"What?!" Yumi said confused.  
  
"You know, the ninja stars. The one you hit me with!" Leon said.  
  
"I don't know! I don't even know why I even have ninja stars with me in the first place!!" Yumi hollared.  
  
"Then come with us!" Sora said reaching out his hand.  
  
"Ok!" Yumi joined hands with Sora as they went outside.  
  
"Ok guys. Don't worry about the small fry. Just find the leader." Leon shouted at them and took off.  
  
"Ready?" Sora said to Yumi. Yumi stared in Sora's eyes and nodded firmly. "Lets go!"  
  
They fought their way through second district to third district. All of a sudden, Yumi and Sora stood in the middle of an arena. Kabonk! Sora and Yumi were on the floor and Goofy and Donald landed on top of them.  
  
"Oww...."Yumi said.  
  
"Uh, sorry ma'am." Goofy apologized.  
  
"The Key!" Goofy and Donald said when they found Sora holding onto the Keyblade.  
  
"Yea, yea yea. But would you just PLEASE get off of me?! You guys are very heavy!!" Yumi complained.  
  
"Sorry." Goofy said getting off and helping Yumi up. The floor vibrated as all of the possible exits were being blocked and a row of heartless danced in front of them.  
  
"Let's fight!" Sora said as they began to charge and kill the heartless. As they finished, Sora and Yumi stared at the sky while a giant purple and black heartless assembled its body parts and landed hard on the arena. They all fought hard until they defeated the gigantic heartless.  
  
"Come with us on our vessel. We can help other worlds too." Donald said.  
  
"Ok. Can Yumi come along too?" Sora asked.  
  
"Really?! I could go?! Thank you so much!" She said hugging Sora tightly.  
  
"Sure." Said Goofy sticking his hand out. "I'm Goofy"  
  
"I'm Donald Duck" sticking his hand over Goofy's.  
  
"I'm Sora" sticking his hand over Donald's.  
  
"And I'm Yumi" sticking his hand over Sora's.  
  
"One for one, and one for all." They said.  
  
They headed on to First District and met up with Yuffie, Leon and Aerith.  
  
"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far Heartless can spread." Leon said.  
  
"Good luck!" Yuffie said.  
  
"I hope you find your friends, and I hope you get back where you came from Yumi." Aerith said.  
  
"Thanks!" Sora and Yumi said. They turned around and walked toward the gate. Before they opened it, Leon yelled, "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Sora and Yumi gave each other a smile and waved back at Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. They opened the gate and left Traverse Town.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 3: Alice in Wonderland................. R&R(read and review) please! Go easy on me! Its my first fanfic! 


	3. Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 3: Alice in Wonderland  
  
Yumi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell thought a long tunnel, floating in the air. Sora, Yumi and Donald landed safely on the ground. Goofy, knowing himself, he's a bit clumsy, fell face flat.  
  
"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A white rabbit said running in front of them. It ran over Goofy and said, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"  
  
Yumi and the gang followed the white rabbit. They followed until they stopped at a door about knee high with a golden knob. The rabbit raced through the room going into the door and slamming it behind him.  
  
"How did he get so small?" Yumi asked kneeling down.  
  
"No, you're simply too big." The door said.  
  
"Ahh!!" Yumi said loosing her balance and fell on the floor. The gang joined her and examined the door. "It talks!"  
  
The doorknob yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." It said.  
  
"Good mornin'" Goofy said with a friendly wave.  
  
"Good night! I need a bit more sleep.  
  
"Wait! What do we need to do to get small?!" Sora said.  
  
"Why don't you try the bottle.... Over there." The door said staring behind them. They turned around and saw a table appear with 2 bottles.  
  
The gang went up to the table. "What is this?" Yumi said picking up the bottle.  
  
"I don't know. Drink it." Sora said.  
  
"What?! You expect me to drink something that doesn't have a label?!? It could be something nasty or who knows what!!" Yumi screamed.  
  
"Forget. Give it to me." Sora said grabbing the bottle from Yumi and drank a sip. Sora puffed into white smoke and stood only 10 inches tall. Yumi picked Sora up and placed him on the table. "Wow! It's like...a shrinking potion. So? How do you feel?" Yumi said to Sora.  
  
"Uh.....kinda woozy but, I'm ok. Heh." Sora said.  
  
"Well, what did it taste like?" Donald asked.  
  
"Hm......chicken lips. Hehe..." Sora joked.  
  
"Eww!! There is no way I'm drinking that!!" Goofy, Donald and Yumi said with a disgusting look on their face.  
  
"HAHAHA!! It was just a joke guys!! You should've seen your faces!! Haha.....anyways, don't just stand there...." Sora said tossing the bottle over to Yumi. "Drink it. It tastes sweet."  
  
They all drank it turning into to size of Sora. They went up to the door and woke it up.  
  
"Humph.....What now?!" the door said with a disturbing look.  
  
"We're small enough. Now we can go through!" Sora told the door and reached for the knob. The knob moved away from Sora's hand and said, "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you!" he chuckled. "I'm locked!!"  
  
"What?! How...." Sora said running out of ideas.  
  
"You have to push the bed into the wall." The door instructed.  
  
"Ok. Come on guys!" Sora raced across the room and tried to push the bed.  
  
"Haha....silly children. You can't push the bed like that. You need more strength." The door said.  
  
"But how?! How can we change back to normal size?!" Sora asked.  
  
"You have to drink the bottle to reverse your size." The door explained.  
  
"How?! Its too tall get on top!" Yumi said.  
  
"Well, did you try the chair?" he asked. Yumi turned around and saw a chair behind the table.  
  
"I'll go! I want to taste the sweet liquid again." Yumi said moving her tongue licking her lip as the sweetness came back and lingered her throat.  
  
"Fine." The gang said.  
  
Yumi climbed up the chair and onto the table. She picked out the bottle with the blue label figuring out that the one she drank to make her smaller was the orange label. She held the oversized jar and held it to her mouth. She drank a sip and white smoke surrounded her. After the smoke was gone, she was back to her normal size. She had a weird look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora said to Yumi. "Eww!! It's sour!! Yuck!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "Hurry. Push the bed in." Sora reminded Yumi. She went up to the bed and pushed it with all of her might. Finally the bed moved into the wall. It now looked like any other decorations on the wall. After the bed moved, they discovered a hole in the wall.  
  
"Hurry up, Yumi. We're gonna go exploring." Sora yelled.  
  
"Ok." Yumi said drinking a sip out of the orange-labeled bottle. "Mmm......." She said while she shrank.  
  
As they went through the opening, they saw a courtroom. They saw the white rabbit climb up a pack of stairs and blew a bugle. "Court is now in session." The white rabbit said catching its breath.  
  
"I'm on trial? But why?" said a girl in a blue and white dress.  
  
"Her Majesty, the queen of hearts, presiding." The rabbit said ignoring the girl's question.  
  
"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." Said the queen of hearts. She looked quite chubby wearing a back and white coat with her hair tied up in a neat bun. "And the reason is.....because I say so, that's why!"  
  
"That is so unfair." The little girl said.  
  
"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the queen asked.  
  
"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so....so mean!" the girl protested.  
  
"Silence" the queen demanded. "You dare defy me?"  
  
"Hey guys, we should help her out." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, but the--" Donald said.  
  
"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy finished.  
  
"Meddling!!" Donald snapped.  
  
"Oh yea. That's against the rules." Goofy said.  
  
"The court first the defense.....guilty as charged. For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart....off with her head!!" the queen exiled.  
  
"No, no. Oh please!" the girl pleaded.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Sora interrupted.  
  
"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" the queen asked in a raging voice.  
  
"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is." Sora said.  
  
"Uh-huh. It's the heartle--" Goofy covered his mouth not to reveal the culprit.  
  
"Anyways, she's not the one you're looking for." Sora said pointing to the girl.  
  
"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" the queen asked.  
  
"Uh....." Sora said.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl was being put in a cage next to the queen's court stand.  
  
"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence!" the queen demanded. "Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."  
  
"Hmm...where do we find the evidence?" Sora said.  
  
"Well, let's talk to the girl first. Maybe she'll give us some ideas of where to look or something.  
  
As the approached the girl she said, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sora." He said.  
  
"I'm Yumi" she said.  
  
"I'm Goofy, and that there's Donald." Goofy said pointing to Donald.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry mixed up in this nonsense. I'm Alice." She said.  
  
"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Yumi asked.  
  
"I should like to know the very same thing!" Alice said. "Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand."  
  
"That's crazy!" Sora snapped. "So, where are you from?"  
  
"Hmm.....curious. I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels. And I found myself here." She explained.  
  
"So you're from another world!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"That's funny. Maybe you don't need a ship, then." Goofy said.  
  
"I don't get it." Donald said not laughing.  
  
"What do you mean 'another world' ?" Alice asked. "Uh, anyway. I asked this Cheshire cat how to get home. But instead, I ended up here. You should ask the Cheshire cat for help you'll find him in the Locust forest." Alice said pointing to the opening in the grass.  
  
"Enough! The defendant will now be silent!" the Ace of spades said.  
  
"Well, that was an exciting conversation." Yumi said to Sora, Donald and Goofy.  
  
They headed inside the Locust forest. When they got in, a cat's head with pink and purple stripes popped in front of their faces.  
  
"Ekk!" Yumi said startled, hiding behind Sora. Then the face disappeared. It then later reappeared on a tree stump on Yumi's right side. Body was balancing on its head. The body jumped off the head and placed the head on top of the body.  
  
"Who are you?!" Donald exclaimed.  
  
"Who indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lost her head, and she's not guilty for a thing!" the Cheshire Cat said.  
  
"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora said.  
  
"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in the darkness." The Cheshire Cat said disappearing.  
  
"Wait!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are 4 pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." The Cheshire Cat explained.  
  
"Should we trust him?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Trust or no trust? I trust, you decide!" the Cheshire Cat said.  
  
Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy all entered the bizarre room. They found a pink box. Yumi opened it and saw evidence of what they needed to show the queen.  
  
"Look what u found. Now we can save Alice. She may be innocent, but what about you?" said the Cheshire Cat.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
"I won't tell you." It said disappearing.  
  
They left the room and went to search for more evidence. When they finished collecting all 4 evidences, they reported back to the queen.  
  
"Now, show me what you have found." The queen said. The 4 boxes appeared before her. "Well, that s a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence."  
  
The cards added an extra pink box that held her evidence. Then they shuffled the boxes together and placed them in one straight row.  
  
"Hmm, checking all 5 boxes would be a waste of time. All right then. Choose the one you wish to present. I decide who's guilty based on that evidence." The queen said.  
  
"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora snapped.  
  
"You dare object? Then you will lose your head!" She exclaimed. "Now choose! One box!"  
  
Sora stepped up to the middle box feeling confident in himself.  
  
"Are you certain? No second chances!" the queen said.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Sora said with a confident attitude.  
  
"Now we will see how the real culprit is!" the queen hollered.  
  
As the box opened, a heartless appeared for a couple of seconds, then disappeared.  
  
"What in the world was that?!" the queen shouted.  
  
"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Sora said.  
  
"Yea!" Yumi hollered from her court stand.  
  
"Silence! I'm the law here!" the queen snapped. "Article 29: anyone who defies the queen is guilty."  
  
"That's crazy!" Yelled Donald.  
  
"Seize them at once!" the queen demanded.  
  
A mechanical tower appeared in the middle of the courtroom and a card turned one of the wheels causing Alice's cage to rise up the highest tip of the queen's court stand. The cards raged at Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy with axes and spears.  
  
"Hurry, Sora! Attack the tower and lower Alice! We'll distract the cards!" Yumi hollered. Yumi, Donald and Goofy distracted the cards while Sora attacked the tower. Finally, the tower broke and Alice's cage lowered down to ground level. Sora and Yumi ran to it finding Alice not even in the cage.  
  
Yumi and Sora's mouths dropped open. "You mean we fought for nothing?" Yumi said.  
  
"You fools!" the queen said in a raging voice slamming her fists on the court stand. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" All of the cards scattered in different directions looking for Alice and the one's behind this.  
  
Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy went to find Alice in the Locust forest. There, a flower spited out a boulder. The Cheshire Cat appeared on it with that silly grin on its face.  
  
"Have you seen Alice?" Yumi asked the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"Alice, no. Shadows, yes." The cat replied.  
  
"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.  
  
"This way? That way? Does it matter?" the Cheshire Cat asked.  
  
"Hey! We're not here to answer riddles. We need to find Alice!" Yumi said.  
  
"Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows." The Cheshire Cat said. "Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" It said disappearing out of thin air.  
  
"Where's that?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Who knows. But this place is pretty weird itself." Sora said walking farther into the forest. A couple of seconds later, they heard Sora's voice. "I found it! I found the upside-down room! Come here!" They entered the room and looked around.  
  
"Hey!" Yumi said pointing to the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." Then the Cheshire Cat disappeared.  
  
"Hmm......what light?" Sora asked.  
  
"Is that it?" Yumi asked pointing to a lantern on the table. Sora jumped up and lit it. On the otherside of the room stood another light. The Cheshire Cat appeared. "Its too dim. Make it brighter." The cat said.  
  
"What next?" Donald asked.  
  
"One more lamp you need to light." The cat said and disappeared. Sora jumped onto the next table and lit the lantern.  
  
The cat reappeared on the other table. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after the doorknob, too" The cat said and disappeared again. Sora and his gang traveled through many bizarre rooms killing heartless. Finally, they reached the last bizarre room. There, on the table stood the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" the Cheshire Cat said disappearing. A large Heartless with weird arms and legs appeared in front of the gang. It was an endless match. Finally, after Sora used fire on it, the heartless stopped and collapsed on the floor. A voice came from behind Sora. Everyone whirled around and saw the door.  
  
"What a racket." The door mumbled. "How's a doorknob suppose to get any sleep?" The door yawned revealing a keyhole. It glared with bright light as all 4 of them stared in. All of a sudden, Sora's Keyblade was attracted to the keyhole. A blue beam of light came out of the Keyblade's tip and went into the keyhole sealing it.  
  
"What was that?" Yumi asked.  
  
"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora said.  
  
The Cheshire Cat appeared on the table startling everyone. "Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice she's not here."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Yumi hollered.  
  
"She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness." The Cheshire Cat disappeared.  
  
"No......"Sora's word trailed off.  
  
"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in a different world." Donald said turning to the exit of this world.  
  
Yumi turned back once more at the world before they warped.  
  
"We'll find you Alice, we will." Yumi mumbled to herself as she faced forward and went into another world...  
  
Traverse Town  
  
"So you found the keyhole, huh?" Leon said.  
  
"Yea. It locked it automatically." Sora said  
  
"Good." Aerith.  
  
"Every world along the stars has a keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora looked confused.  
  
"It was in Ansems report." Aerith said. "The Heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the world's core."  
  
"What happens to the world?" Sora asked.  
  
"In the end, it disappears." She said.  
  
"What?!" Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy shouted.  
  
That's why your key is so important." Leon said. "So lock them all. You're the only one who can."  
  
"I don't know....."Sora said uneasily.  
  
"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon suggested.  
  
"Yeeh!" Donald shouted.  
  
"We gotta find your friends, find King Mickey and help you return to your world, Yumi." Goofy said.  
  
"I guess you're right.....okay. "Sora said.  
  
"Yay! Now lets hop back on the Gummi Ship and lock those keyholes!" shouted Yumi rapping an arm around Sora's neck and giving him a noogie.  
  
"Oww.....stop that!" Sora laughed.  
  
"First, lets look for that keyhole here in traverse town." Donald suggested.  
  
They wander around third district for awhile.  
  
They walked into the empty room and look around.  
  
"There's something about this musty place...." Sora heard a voice and whirled around and saw Kairi walking into the room. "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" She turned to Sora.  
  
"Kairi?" He said.  
  
"Sora?" he heard Goofy's voice behind him. He turned and saw Goofy, Donald and Yumi behind him. Then He turned forward and saw that Kairi was gone.  
  
"Well, well." A voice behind him said.  
  
Sora whirled around in a happy voice. "Kairi?!"  
  
"I beg your pardon.....You've arrived sooner than I expected." A man said wearing an all blue outfit with a tall blue hat. He had white hair and long white mustache and dorky glasses.  
  
Sora walked up to him. "Uh, forget what I said.....anyways, so you knew we were coming?"  
  
"Of course." The man said.  
  
"Are you a.....heartless?" Sora asked.  
  
"He doesn't look like one." Yumi said.  
  
"Oh my, no!" the man said. "My name is Merlin. As you can see, I'm a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king requested my help."  
  
"King Mickey?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Merlin said. "Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young man and madam?" he said looking at Sora and Yumi.  
  
"I'm Sora and this is Yumi."  
  
"And so you have the key." Merlin said.  
  
"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked.  
  
"Just a moment...." Merlin said walking up and placing his bag on the elevation. "Presto!" His bag opened and it began unloading itself with all of his things. In a couple of minutes later, the room was completely furnished with books and more furniture. "Ah, finished. Ahem. Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin training. Oh and one more thing."  
  
The room glistened with bright blue sparkles and gathered appearing a fairy godmother. "Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king also asked me to help, too. I will assist you throughout your journey." She said.  
  
"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." He said.  
  
Sora, Yumi, Goofy and Donald left the area and arrived to Third District. Heartless appeared in front of them. They got their weapons out and all of a sudden, someone slashed the heartless away. Sora's face turned in amazement. In front of his eyes, he saw his friend, Riku.  
  
"There you are! What's going on?" Riku said.  
  
"Riku!" Sora said in amazement. He went up to Riku and stuck his fingers in Riku's mouth making it look like a silly face.  
  
"Hey, hey. Cut it out!" Riku said moving Sora's hands away from his face.  
  
"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked.  
  
"I hope not. Took forever to find you." Riku said.  
  
"Wait a second. Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.  
  
"Isn't she with you?" Riku replied. Sora didn't say anything and looked down. "Well, don't worry." Riku said. "I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this--" something interrupted Riku. He turned around and saw Sora killing a heartless. Sora lifted his Keyblade and placed it on his shoulder.  
  
"Leave it to who?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sora, what did you--" Riku said walking up to him.  
  
"I've been looking for you and Kairi too, with their help." Sora pointed to Goofy, Donald and Yumi.  
  
"Who are they?" Riku said, staring at them.  
  
"Ahem. My name is Donald Duck."  
  
"I'm Goofy."  
  
"I'm Yumi! Pleasure to meet ya!" she said holding a peace sign with her fingers and smiled. Riku went up to Yumi and lifted her chin. "Say, you look a lot like Kairi....."  
  
"Get your hands off of me." She said grabbing Riku's arm and throwing it back at him.  
  
"Anyways, we've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." Sora continued.  
  
"Really? Well, what do you know, I never would've guessed." Riku said.  
  
"Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master." Goofy said patting Sora on the shoulders.  
  
"Who would've thought it?" Donald said.  
  
"What's that mean!" Sora said.  
  
"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked holding out Sora's Keyblade.  
  
"Huh?" Sora said looking in his hands. "Hey, give it back." Sora said reaching for it but tripped and fell.  
  
Riku examined it well and threw it at Sora saying, "Catch."  
  
"Whoa!" Sora said as he caught it.  
  
"Okay, so, you're coming with us right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!" Sora said.  
  
"No. He can't come!" Donald yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Oh come on! He's my friend!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Yumi looked up and saw that Riku is gone. "Huh, he's gone!"  
  
"Riku?" Sora said looking around.  
  
"Oh well. At least he's okay." Sora said. "And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."  
  
They went into a small house where Aerith, Leon, Yuffie and Cid hung out.  
  
"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" Cid asked.  
  
"Who's she?" Yumi asked.  
  
"A witch, man, she's a witch!" Cid said.  
  
"She's the reason why this town is full of Heartless." Leon said leaning against the wall. "Don't take her lightly."  
  
"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith explained.  
  
"We lost our world, thanks to her...." Leon said pissed off.  
  
"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" Cid said.  
  
"That was nine years ago." Leon said.  
  
"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid explained.  
  
"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem." Yuffie said. "He dedicated his life to study Heartless. His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless."  
  
"Where's the report?" Yumi asked.  
  
"We don't know." Leon said. "It got scattered when our world was destroyed. I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages."  
  
"You know to think of it, I've been thinking about that bell in the Second District." Aerith said.  
  
"Oh! You mean the one that rang a bit ago?" Yumi asked.  
  
"The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know." Yuffie said.  
  
"But its all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aerith said.  
  
"Heck, go check it out. Ring it 3 times to see if anything happens." Cid said.  
  
They left the house and headed out to Second District. They all went through the gizmo shop and came out the other side of the door. They climbed up the ladder and broke open the boards. There stood a rope attached to the bell above it. Yumi was too curious, so she just went up with no warning and gave the rope a little tug. The gang rushed out and saw that the fountain the the Second Diststrict had moved the picture to another picture. Then, Sora rang the bell the second time. The picture moved again changing it to something else. Yumi rang it again for the sake of her life the last time. The picture moved again revealing the same picture that was there before. The picture glowed with a bluish tint and revealed the keyhole. The gang approached to the keyhole. Then Sora sealed the keyhole as the picture revealed the keyhole no more.  
  
The gang left on their Gummi Ship and headed for another world.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 4: The Deep Jungle.................  
  
A/N: Yea, this is kind of a long chapter cuz I included the part about Traverse Town and all. Hehe.....I'm soo tired from just doing this chapter.....Imma take a break now! 


	4. The Deep Jungle

Chapter 4: The Deep Jungle  
  
(Inside the Gummi Ship...)  
  
"Hey Donald. Maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said.  
  
"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." Donald Duck said.  
  
"Hold on. Maybe Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out." Sora said.  
  
"Forget it! We're on an important mission." Donald replied in a mean voice.  
  
"Just land!" Sora demanded.  
  
"No!" Donald argued.  
  
"Oh, no. I don't like the looks of this." Yumi said.  
  
"Me neither....this could get worse." Goofy said shaking his head.  
  
"Come on!" Sora pleaded.  
  
"Aw, phooey!" Donald said.  
  
"We're landing!" Sora said.  
  
"Don't touch that! Noo!" Donald said.  
  
The Gummi Ship went out of control. It spun and spun until it rammed into the world leaving Sora and Yumi falling into a big tree house and left Donald and Goofy stuck in the woods.  
  
Sora and Yumi screamed as they fell from tree branch to tree branch until they landed hard in the tree house.  
  
"Ow, my head....." Sora looked around and saw Yumi on the floor. "Yumi! Wake up!" Sora said shaking her back and forth by the shoulders  
  
"SSSttoop iitt!!! Yoou'rrreee gggeettiinng mmeee siickk!" Yumi tried to say but didn't know if Sora could understand what she was saying.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Are you ok?!" Sora asked.  
  
"Ugh........if you would've kept on going, I would've past out or somethin'.....O, my head. Where are we?" Yumi asked.  
  
"I don't know......Donald? Goofy?" Sora hollared.  
  
"EEKK!!!" Yumi screamed.  
  
"What?! Do you see anything?" Sora asked.  
  
Yumi slowly pointed at the open window behind Sora. Sora turned around and a cheetah jumped in the air and landed in front of Sora and attacked him, knocking Sora against the wall.  
  
"No one messes with my friends!" Yumi said doing a hand motion and 5 ninja stars flew in different directions hitting the cheetah 5 times in different areas causing it to fall on the floor. Yumi quickly ran to Sora. "Sora! Can you hear me?! Are you alright?!" Yumi said. Sora moaned. He stared at the cheetah and got up. "Dang, you're good." He said. As they walked toward the doorway, the cheetah stood up and charged at Sora. Then all of a sudden, a man appeared in front of Sora blocking the cheetah's way and the cheetah ran away.  
  
"Sabora, danger." The man said.  
  
"Umm....thank you." Sora said with Yumi beside him.  
  
"Thank you" the man said.  
  
"Huh? Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked  
  
"This place, this place." The man said.  
  
"Psst. Sora, I think he's a little retarded." Yumi said whispering in his ear. Sora chuckled.  
  
"Okaaay......Where did the others go? Look, We got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" Sora asked.  
  
The man looked confused.  
  
"Friends...."Sora said it slowly.  
  
"..Friends" the man said.  
  
"Right! Our friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona--" Sora paused. "You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi."  
  
"Look for Riku, friends?" the man asked.  
  
"Right." Sora said. He looked over the man's shoulder and saw kairi.  
  
"Sora, what are you looking at?" Yumi asked. Sora didn't say anything.  
  
"Kairi, friends?" the man asked.  
  
"Uh, right..." Sora said and turned back at Kairi. Kairi turned and walked in back of the man and disappeared.  
  
"Sora, what are you looking at?" Sora whirled around at Yumi. "You don't see her? She was right there, in a purple skirt. Didn't you see her?!" Sora asked. "I guess that cheetah did knock you pretty hard against that wall." Yumi laughed.  
  
"Friend, here." The man said.  
  
"Really?" Sora asked.  
  
"&&X%." the man spoke like an ape.  
  
"Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi!" Sora said.  
  
"Tarzan. Tarzan go!" the man said pointing to himself.  
  
"And I'm..... Sora." Sora said pointing to himself.  
  
"I'm Yumi!" Yumi said in a hyper voice waving.  
  
"Tarzan go, Sora go go." Sora said.  
  
Yumi fell on the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
Goofy and Donald were on top of a rock.  
  
"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked. "I sure hope Sora and Yumi are okay."  
  
"Aw, who needs him? We can find the king without him." Donald said angrily. He turns around to get his staff, when he sees a furry gray gorilla in front of his face. "Ahh!!" the gorilla and Donald yelled. The gorilla runs off.  
  
Back at the tree house, Yumi and Sora follow Tarzan back to the tent.  
  
As they entered, they saw a woman fixing a camera. Or so it looks like it to them.  
  
"Jane" Tarzan said.  
  
"Tarzan." She said turning around and saw Yumi and Sora. "Oh, and who's this?"  
  
"Uh, hi there. I'm--" Sora was being interrupted.  
  
"Oh. So you speak english. So, then, obviously you're not related to Tarzan...are you both here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked.  
  
"Highly doubtful" said a man walking into the tent holding a gun. Behind him followed Goofy and Donald.  
  
"Sora! Yumi!" Goofy shouted out.  
  
"Goofy! Donald!" Sora and Yumi hollered together. Sora and Donald hugged each other. "Huh?" Sora and Donald said at the same time. They looked at each other and remembered what had happened on the Gummi Ship. "Humph" they both said stepping away from each other and crossing their arms looking away from each other.  
  
"Oui, this could get ugly." Yumi said.  
  
"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." He said walking out of the tent.  
  
"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane turned around and faced them. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."  
  
All four of them went outside. Yumi and Goofy took the lead while Donald and Sora were arguing in the back. Yumi stopped and turned around to Donald and Sora.  
  
"Uh, Yumi? Are you going to try and stop them?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Well, yea! They're getting on my nerves." Yumi said.  
  
"Oh, cause to tell you the truth, Donald can get pretty serious in fights like these." Goofy warned.  
  
"Whatever. He's just a small duck." Yumi turned to Sora and Donald. Before she was about to say something, Donald interrupted her. "I'm glad we're like this. Cause if anyone breaks this relationship, their heads will be torn off by me!"  
  
"Wow. Was he really serious?" She said to Goofy.  
  
"Yup. The last time he was like that to Daisy, my head almost came off." Goofy joked.  
  
"Guys, stop!" Yumi yelled. Donald and Sora stopped fighting and turned their attention to Yumi. "If you guys keep fighting like this, we wouldn't be having such a cool adventure."  
  
"She's right. Without you, we would've been stuck in Traverse Town." Sora said. "I'm really sorry Donald."  
  
"Yea, you better be sorry.....ow!" Donald said when Goofy jabbed his elbow on Donald's arm. "Ok.....yea, I'm sorry too."  
  
"Friends?" Yumi said holding out her hand. Sora, Donald and Goofy reached out their hands joining Yumi's.  
  
"Let's go exploring now!" Sora said running off into the Bamboo Thicket. Yumi, Donald and Goofy followed.  
  
They all ended up in a place called Vines 2. They interrupted a conversation between Tarzan and Kerchak, the leader or the gorilla pack.  
  
"Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because.... because they need us." Tarzan explained.  
  
Kerchak stared.  
  
"Did you get that?" Goofy whispered to Donald. "No.." Donald snapped.  
  
"What just happened?" Sora said to Yumi. "I don't know...." Yumi said.  
  
Kerchak turned around and left leaving Tarzan uneasy.  
  
"He seemed sorta distracted by something." Goofy said.  
  
"Was he looking towards the tree house?" Sora asked the gang.  
  
"Maybe...maybe we better go check the place out. He seems worried." Yumi said running to the tree house. "Come on!" She yelled back. The gang quickly followed Yumi to the tree house.  
  
Yumi stood frozen on the lower tree house balcony where in front of her stood Mr. Clayton aiming with his gun at gorilla inside the tree house.  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally caught up with Yumi and all saw what was ahead of them. "Somebody stop him!" Yumi whispered at the gang.  
  
"I'll do it." Donald volunteered and ran. When he reached Clayton, Donald screamed in his ears making him pull the trigger and miss. The gorilla in the tree house was startled by the sound and jumped up to the balcony where Kerchak stood.  
  
"What's the big idea!" Donald said to Clayton.  
  
Tarzan came up and saw Kerchak. "Wait, Kerchak. Please!" He pleaded. Kerchak took one mean glare at him and walked away.  
  
Tarzan turned to Clayton in a mean way. "You don't understand. I was only trying to.....Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved the poor gorilla's life." Clayton said trying to excuse himself.  
  
"Yea, whatever. I know what you were trying to do!" Yumi said.  
  
Back at the tent......  
  
"How could you do such a thing!" Jane yelled at Clayton.  
  
"Now, Mrs. Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton said  
  
"You're not to go near the gorillas ever again." Jane said strictly.  
  
"All because of one mishap? Come now.....huh?" he said.  
  
In front of him stood six angry people. Tarzan had a mean look on his face like the rest.  
  
Clayton exited the tent. "What am I doing with these imbeciles?" he said to himself outside. Blasted the gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it." Clayton took his pipe. Before he smoked it, he heard many noises in the thicket. Being frightened, immediately, he fired his gun.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Porter, no need to worry. We'll help you watch Mr. Clayton." Sora said. "Come on." The gang followed him outside. When they came out of the tent, powerwild heartless appeared. They fought until all the heartless were gone.  
  
"Phew......that was a close one." Yumi said.  
  
"POW!!" it was a gunshot coming from the bamboo thicket.  
  
"Well don't just stand there!!" Yumi yelled. "Let's go!!"  
  
They all ran into the thicket where on top of the rock was Mr. Clayton's pipe. The next thing they saw was Sabora, the cheetah.  
  
"Hai-yah!" Yumi said throwing 5 ninja stars at it. Sabora ran into a thicket bush.  
  
"HAHA!! I'M THE MIGHTY HERE ME ROAR!!" Yumi hollered. They heard a loud roar behind them. It was Sabora. "Look out! Sora said pushing Yumi over. They fought until Sabora fell on the floor.  
  
They met back with Jane in the tent.  
  
"Jane! We......." Yumi said as she entered the tent.  
  
"Hey, where's Jane?" Sora asked.  
  
"What's wrong, Tarzan?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Something's coming. Jane, danger. Jane near....near tree house." Tarzan said.  
  
"sounds like trouble. Let's go." Donald said.  
  
They reach the climbing trees when they hear Jane say, "Tarzan!" She was trapped in a vine trap with Terk.  
  
"Hold on!" Yumi raced to the trap and tried to pull free but it was stuck.  
  
"Look out, Yumi!" Sora said stabbing the heartless behind her. Yumi helped battle the heartless until all of them were gone.  
  
"Attack the black fruit to get us out!" Jane yelled.  
  
Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy all attacked it. When it burst, the vines moved away, leaving Jane and Terk free.  
  
Sora, Yumi, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan met up with Jane.  
  
"Clayton came to tent, and....that's the last thing I remember." Jane said.  
  
"Clayton?!" Sora and Yumi exclaimed.  
  
"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.  
  
"We must help the gorillas!!" Jane hollered.  
  
Yumi, Sora, Donald and Goofy all ran to the Cliff. They saw a whole group of gorillas being guarded by heartless powerwilds.  
  
They saw Clayton about to shoot a gorilla.  
  
"No!" Sora shouted distracting Clayton from firing. The gorilla escaped.  
  
"Clayton?" Sora hollered.  
  
"Not Clayton. &&X%! (ape language...) Not Clayton!" Tarzan snapped.  
  
Clayton raged with anger and shot Tarzan but missed. Yumi threw 5 ninja stars wounding Clayton. He breathed heavily and the wall behind Clayton broke in many pieces. Tarzan raged for Clayton until something invisible hit him and threw him on the ground.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to trust our instincts to hit it." Donald said.  
  
"Look!" Yumi said pointing to the shadow of the invisible monster on the ground.  
  
"Good job! We'll just follow the shadow." Sora said and attacked. Everyone helped and attacked the animal. Its invisibility wore out and the animal appeared to be an oversized, ugly chameleon.  
  
They finally defeated the oversized, ugly chameleon and Clayton, the traitor. The chameleon died landing on Clayton causing himself to die.  
  
The gorillas appeared where they were. Kerchak walked up to Yumi and tossed her up into the air and she landed on the cliff's edge along with Sora, Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Tarzan, home." Tarzan said facing the magnificent waterfall.  
  
They all went into the Waterfall caves. There were ledges and puddles of water.  
  
They arrived into a secret place. There, stood a large tree with a blue light. Sora, Yumi, Tarzan, Terk and Jane approched the blue light.  
  
"&&X%." Tarzan said in a ape language.  
  
"This is your home? But that means...." Sora said.  
  
"Huh?" Goofy said.  
  
"The waterfalls are echoing all the way here." Jane explained.  
  
&&X%. Friends there. See friends.  
  
"Oh, now I've got it. &&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts....." Jane explained.  
  
"Heart....." Tarzan mumbled  
  
"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora sounded dissapointed.  
  
"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said.  
  
Sora walked up to the blue light and glowing blue butterflies scattered revealing a keyhole. Sora lifted his Keyblade and pointed the tip to the keyhole sealing the keyhole.  
  
They all went back the the tent.  
  
"Well, guess we'd better get going." Sora said.  
  
"Where is your ship, anyways?" Jane asked.  
  
"Well, uh......Not too far." Donald answered.  
  
"Sora, Yumi, Tarzan, friends.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 5: Agrabah................. 


	5. Agrahbah

A/N: This chapter is long too, because of the fact that there's a scene happening at the Coliseum that takes up some room. I also changed the dialogue a bit too......hehe.

Chapter 5: Argrahbah 

"Hey guys! Lets drop by the Coliseum. Maybe Phil might have some battles for us in the Preliminaries." Yumi said. They all drove the Gummi Ship down to the Olympus Coliseum and entered the Lobby.

"So, you wanna enter huh? Just to let you know, so real weirdos signed up for this...." Phil said.

"Aww, no worries, Phil. We'll take 'em all down! Heh......" Sora said.

When they reached the Coliseum arena, the weirdos that Phil said that signed up were all Heartless. They took them all down until Match 3.

"Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he could see this." Phil said.

"Who's he?" Yumi asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil said. Phil went back in and they went through matches 4 to 6 like a thundercloud. The final match he had to face was a person named Cloud. Yumi gave him a strange look and thought that she'd seen the person or outfit before......

They fought until Cloud striked Sora and the Keyblade fell out of Sora's hand. Sora laid still on the floor while Donald and Goofy were knocked out. It was up to Yumi to finish him off. Cloud jumped in the air getting ready to finish Sora off with his last final attack. Yumi ran in and covered Sora with her body throwing 5 ninja stars at Cloud striking him on 5 areas. He fell on the floor kneeling on the floor because he was tired. Phil was over by the stands cheering for Sora. As cloud stood up, he turned his head as if he had heard something behind him. Cloud jumped leaving his sword behind. A big black paw of a dog stepped on the sword before it could step on Cloud. Sora and Yumi gasped as they all turned back to the lobby.

"Herc!" Phil cried out from the stands.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules said pushing Cerberus from attacking Sora and the others.

Back inside the lobby, everyone was safe.

"Whew, that was close." Phil said in relief. "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle them. But then again, maybe not.....This doesn't look good."

Sora and Yumi looked at each other and went into the arena entrance when Phil stopped them. "Kids, you're not entering the arena, are ya?" Phil said in a shaky voice. "This ain't just some match, This is for real!"

"We're not afraid. Right, Yumi?" Sora asked turning to Yumi. She nodded and said, "You can decided if we're hero material or not." They turned away and headed in the arena followed by Donald and Goofy behind them.

"Careful, kids...."Phil said waving.

Back in the arena, Hercules and Cloud tried to wear down the dog until Cloud stumbles and blacks out. Hercules carries Cloud on his back as Cerberus attacks them. Sora and the gang showed up just in time before the Cerberus was about to devour Hercules. It turned around looking at Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy getting out their weapons, preparing to fight. Hercules quickly escaped and ran into the lobby entrance.

"Kids, I've got two words of advice for you: ATTACK!!" Phil hollered out.

The three headed dog charged for the gang. Everyone ran in different directions causing the dog to be confused. They continued to attack until the Cerberus collapsed on the floor leaving a giant mess in the arena.

Back in the Coliseum Lobby....

"Thus I do by dub thee junior heroes," Phil said reading it off of a paper. "And confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further......"

"Hey! What do you mean by 'junior heroes'?" Donald yelled out to Phil.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves," Hercules said walking in standing next to Phil. "Just the way I did."

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves to the games." Sora said.

"There ain't gonna be any games for awhile, kid." Phil said. "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay. We'll be back." Sora said while heading out the door with Yumi, Donald and Goofy.

Before making one step out into the Coliseum Gates, Yumi stopped walking. "Hey guys? I'm gonna go back in. I need to talk to Phil on when does he think he'll finish cleaning up the arena so we can battle some more. Heh...I'm already addicted to the battling!" Yumi smiled and turned back, opening the lobby doors and went in.

"Okay. We'll meet you out here." Sora said back before the doors closed shut. Goofy looked around. "Hey look!" He said pointing out in the distance. "It's that person, Cloud that we battled earlier. Let's go say hello." Goofy, Donald and Sora went up to him. He was sitting on the stairs minding his own business.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora said. "I know Yumi's stars can scratch pretty bad on skin...hehe. You can actually pass out on it if you loose too much blood.."

"Yeah." He said softly and looked up.

"So, why did you go along with him, anyway? Well, I'm not really eavesdropping or anything, but I saw you in the back talking to a guy that gave me a games pass. " Sora asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades, the person you saw me with promised to help. " He said. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light. But I see I've found her. I guess the way she battles; she'll be fine. And since she's with you, keep a lookout for her. And one day when I find the light, I'll rescue her." Cloud said.

"Wait, you know Yumi? H-how?" Sora asked.

"I'm her brother. Don't mention this conversation to her. I fell into this world somehow. Ever since that day I fell in, I searched, but I couldn't find her." Cloud said giving Sora two items. "Don't loose sight of this. And give the other item to Yumi." Cloud said as he walked off. Sora looked at the objects that Cloud has given him. One was an inferno band for his protection and the other object was a picture of Yumi and Cloud on holloween night. Cloud looked the same and Yumi was dressed as Yuffie from Traverse Town.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Sora said.

Cloud stopped and flipped his hair back with his hand. "I think I'll pass," looking back at Sora.

Yumi broke through the Lobby doors and ran straight. "Sora! Look what I got from Phil!!" Yumi yelled out. As Yumi ran past Cloud, he watched as Yumi went up to Sora. Then he turned to the lobby door and left. "Guess what I got!" she said holding on to something behind her back."

"I don't know, what?!" Sora asked.

"Look!" Yumi said shuffling a Hero License in front of Sora's face.

"What's this?" Sora said taking the paper out of Yumi's hands.

"Now we can enter the REAL games!" She cheered jumping up and down.

"Aww, Cool!" said Sora. "Oh yea! This is for you." He handed the picture that Cloud gave him to Yumi. "W-where did you get this?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Uh, let's just say it fell from the sky. Come on. Let's go visit another world." Sora said. He looked back and saw Yumi still standing there staring at the picture. "We'll meet you back at the Gummi Ship. I've gotta warm her up a bit." Donald said exiting the gates with Goofy. Sora turned and looked at Yumi.

"I'll find you one day. I promise." She mumbled to herself looking at the person in the picture dressed as Cloud.

"You okay?" Sora said to Yumi.

"Yea. I'm fine." Yumi said shedding bits of tears.

"Don't worry. You'll find him." Sora said cheering Yumi up. "I guarantee it."

Yumi nodded and hugged Sora, "You're the best friend a person could have." She said to Sora.

They both walked back to the Gummi Ship and headed for Agrahbah.

"Anyone up for some chocolate?" Goofy said holding up four chocolate candy bars.

"Ohh!! Mee!" Sora and Yumi exclaimed grabbing a bar of chocolate.

"How about you, Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Not now. I'm driving!" Donald yelled.

"Aww, come on. You can handle a bar of chocolate while you're driving, right?" Goofy said holding a bar of chocolate in front of Donald's face.

"Ack! Don't do that! You'll make me crash into something!" Donald yelled at Goofy.

"Gawsh, I'm sorry." Goofy said removing the chocolate bar from Donald's face.

"I swear, the next time you do that, I'll cut your head off...." Donald warned Goofy.

"But....uh, are you sure you don't want any?" Goofy said blocking Donald's view again.

"Goofy! What did I tell you!?" Donald yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Goofy apologized.

"Yumi, remind me the next time we land, make sure I bring a dagger with me." Donald said.

"Hahahah!!!" Sora, Yumi and Goofy laughed hysterically.

"Goofy......!!" Donald said.

"Sorry." Goofy apologized again.

As they arrived in Agrahbah the place was flooded with Heartless. They gained their way until Sora was curious enough to go into an open doorway and climbed a pole that led them going up. When they reached a room, they saw a carpet moving. It was stuck under a bookshelf. Sora moved it and the carpet flew out of the wide-open window.

"The carpet flew off into the desert," Donald said. "Let's explore Agrabah first."

The gang traveled into the alleyway, until they heard a voice behind the boxes stacked up.

"Who's there? Hello?" the person said. She got out and went up to Sora.

"I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." She said.

"Uh... So that makes you a princess." Yumi said. "Oh My GOD!! I've always wanted to meet you!!! Hi! My name's Yumi!!" she said shaking Jasmine's hand wildly.

"But he has been disposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." She said.

"Jafar?" Donald asked.

"You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something—something he calls the 'Keyhole'. Jafar caught me trying to escape but he helped me." She said.

"Who helped you?" Sora asked.

"We were hiding nearby but he left a while ago. He said he had to take care of something..." She said. "Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" a person said from above. They all looked up to see a person wearing a black an red outfit with a golden serpent staff standing on the ledge behind Jasmine. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess." He said. "These little rats won't do, you see."

"Jasmine, run!" Sora shouted. Jasmine ran the opposite way leading into the market place. Sora and the gang got out their weapons.

"Ah, the boy who holds the key." Jafar said.

Heartless appeared. They fought until all of them were gone. When they got up on the ledge, Jafar was gone.

They made there way though the streets and ended up in the desert. The carpet that Sora let free came to them. "It looks like it wants us to come along." Yumi said.

"Okay. All aboard!" Sora said getting on the carpet. They came across a person and a monkey stuck in a swirl of sand surrounded by a group of heartless. They fought until all of the heartless were gone.

Sora helped the person out of the sand.

"Oh no! Not again!" Goofy said as more heartless came out of the sand.

The person got out a magic lamp said, "Genie, get rid of these guys!"

A blue genie came out of the lamp. "Wish number one, coming right up." He said snapping his fingers. The Heartless disappeared.

They all got onto the carpet and went back to Agrahbah.

"Yea, so I see. I guess carpet can get a bit clumsy sometimes. Thanks. Uh, what's your name again?" he said.

"Oh. Its Sora." Sora said.

"Thanks Sora. My name's Aladdin." He said.

"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure." Said Aladdin. "Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet there. And this lamp." He said holding out a golden lamp Sora saw earlier. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the--" Aladdin was interrupted by a genie.

"Please, kid. Leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today your winner is......Aladdin. Congratulations!" Said Genie.

"Any wish?" Donald asked.

"Patience my fine, feathered friend! Any three wishes. A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split. Our lucky winner made his first wish. And let me tell you what a doozy that wish was. And now he had two left. So, master. What'll you have for Wish Number Two?" Genie asked.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked Genie.

"Gooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll event throw in a cappuccino!" Genie said.

"No, thanks." Aladdin said.

"Oh! Then I'll have it! Nah, just kidding! Haha..!" Yumi yelled out for fun.

"I think I'll put that wish on hold until we reach Agrahbah." Aladdin said.

"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrahbah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm..... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin explained.

"Oh, princess?" Donald said.

"Jasmine? Sounds very familiar...." Goofy said.

"Oh, that's right! She's in trouble Aladdin!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?" Aladdin gasped. "Well, c'mon. Let's help her!"

They flew back to Agrahbah on Aladdin's carpet and Genie by their side.

"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie said stretching.

"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Yumi asked.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to se the light of day every century or two." Genie said.

"Say, Genie. What if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin asked.

"You'd do that?! Thanks Al!" Genie said.

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said.

They all landed back in Aladdin's house.

"So Afar is after Jasmine and this 'Keyhole'." Aladdin said.

"Keyhole, he? I could swear I heard about that somewhere before." Genie said.

"Really? Where?" Yummy asked.

"Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years..." Genie said trying to remember.

"Well, anyway, we got to stop Jafar before it's too late!" Soar exclaimed.

They all make their way back to the Castle gates where they saw Jafar and Jasmine.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy?" Jafar said to Aladdin. "Back to your holes, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore."

"Jasmine!!" Aladdin screamed.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said.

Behind Aladdin's back, he rubbed the lamp wishing, "Genie, help Jasmine, please!"

"One wish left!" Said Genie picking up Jasmine in the air. "You're making this really easy, you know.

"So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Jafar said laughing.

Aladdin looked behind his back in his hands. "Huh?!" Aladdin said in shock watching Eyago flying toward Jafar with the lamp in its claws.

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie said disappearing out of thin air and dropped Jamsine in a pot.

"And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar said. The pot that Jamine is in, came out two black legs. It kept walking away. Sora and the gang followed it trying to break Jasmine free. Heartless appeared making the job a bit harder. Yumi and Sora watched each other's backs.

"Heh, now I know why Jafar said attack." Yumi said fighting off a couple of heartless and destroyed the pot Jasmine was in.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said looking for her.

"To the desert! Come on. Let's move!" Aladdin said hitching a ride for all of them on carpet. They went into the desert when the sand burst and out came a tiger's head.

"This is the Cave of Wonders, one of the legendary treasure spots. Come on!" Aladdin said entering the mouth of the tiger head. They raced through the cave until they came upon the

In Jafar's "secret chamber" with Genie, who he still kept captive and Jasmine lying on the floor.

"My first wish, Genie! Show me the Keyhole!" Jafar commanded.

Genie gave him a dirty look then snapped his fingers. Rock shattered revealing the keyhole. Malefecient dropped by and they had a little chat.

"That boy again?" She asked.

"He's more persistent than I expected. Why no explain to that boy Riku? Because doing so may actually prove useful to our--"

"Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" Sora interrupted running in. Maleficent dissapeared out of thin air.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin shouted.

"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess, one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar explained.

"open..."Goofy said.

"....the door?" Donald finished Goofy's line.

"Huh?!" Yumi said making a funny face.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie, my second wish. Crush them!" Jafar commanded.

"Genie, no!" Aladdin shouted.

"Sorry Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Genie said and stuck the ground with thunder. Sora and Yumi dodged the thunder stikes and ran toward Jasmine.

"Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Jafar commanded.

"Pssh....why that wish?" Yumi whispered to Sora. Genie covered his eyes and pointed his index finger to Jafar. Sparks came out of the finger and hit Jafar turning him into a gigantic red genie with a black ponytail. Eyago, the stupid bird flew clutching the lamp.

Yumi dashed off onto the moving platforms, straight for the stupid bird.

"Yumi!" Sora shouted.

"I'll be okay. Just distract Jafar while I catch that bird! Go!" Yumi shouted back. It took a while for Yumi to get it back. She wacked the bird a couple of times with her ninja stars and the bird gave up and fell. Yumi grabbed the lamp and headed toward Jafar.

"Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!" Yumi shouted. She lifted the lamp in the air. Jafar was being sucked into it completely. Yumi fell from the force of the lamp when Jafar was being sucked into it.

Carpet gave them a ride and took them up where Jasmine was but there was no site of her.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin cried looking for her.

The keyhole glistened in front of Sora as he sealed the keyhole. Then, it shut itself locked.

The place began to tremble.

"We better get out of here!" Said Yumi getting on the carpet. "Hurry. Get on!"

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted as Carpet headed out of the cave.

They all returned back to Aladdin's place and rested for a bit.

"So Jasmine's no longer on Agrabah. Sora, Let's go find her." Aladdin said facing Sora.

"Sorry. I can't take you with me." Sora mumbled in a sad voice.

"Wh-why not?" Aladdin said shockly.

"Yea, why not? He's cool and all.....but he's taken by Jasmine, darn it..." Yumi said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Huh....?" Aladdin said and stared at Yumi.

"OH, uh......sorry...heh....um... I didn't know you ...were listening...heh...oh...it was nothing...heh...." Yumi said blushing. "Uh..just forget what I said....jeez, cool down, Yumi...Uh, I'll meet you outside." Yumi said going down the pole out into the streets.

"EEK!! HEARTLESS!!" Yumi screamed and climbed back up to Aladdin's house and sighed.

"I sure wish we could..." Goofy said out of the blue.

"But we can't! If we take him into another world, we would be...." Donald said.

"Muh...Mudd--" Goofy said trying to pronounce the words right

"Meddling!" Donald yelled.

"Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine, I promise." Sora said.

"You bet we will!" Yumi said with a thumbs up sign.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." Genie convinced.

"I....I wish....." Aladdin wished. "...for your freedom, Genie."

"Al!" Genie said surprised. Sparks flew everywhere. Genie was finally free.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master." Aladdin said. "But if you can, It'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora and Yumi find Jasmine."

"Hmm...Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But....a favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I'll give that a try. After all, we're pals right, Al?"

"Genie..."Aladdin said.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said.

"Sora, please find Jasmine for me." Aladdin said.

Everyone went into the ship and left Agrahbah.

To be continued in Chapter 6:.................


	6. Monstro

Chapter 6: Monstro As Donald was driving the ship, he saw a gray thing out in the open. Goofy, Yumi and Sora were in the back having a snack. 

"What's that?" Donald said pointing at the gray thing.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy said as it came closer.

"Its Monstro from the movie, Pinocchio. He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Yumi said. Everyone gave her a confused look but went back to look at the whale.

"Whoa Donald get us outa here!" Yumi shouted.

"It's too late. It's gonna swallow us." Donald said.

"Aahhh!!!" They all shouted as the huge whale swallowed them.

Yumi woke up on the ground where she saw Donald, Goofy and Sora in front of her face up close.

"Ack!!" Yumi said scooting backwards. Goofy had his shield above his head. She was about to ask him why when all of a sudden a small box fell on top of Goofy's shield. _Now I know why.... _she said to herself.

"Knock it off!!" Donald yelled.

"Hey, Yumi. Are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yea, sorry to scare you like that." Sora apologized.

"What are you guys doing? Where are we anyway?" Yumi asked rubbing the side of her head.

Another box fell from the sky almost hitting Yumi, but she got out of the way.

"Uh, you know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers. Goofy held up his metal shield he uses for defense during battle to cover his head. Another small box hit Goofy's shield. "Heavy showers!"

"Hey! Who's there?" Donald yelled up at the planks above him.

"It's me," a boy said carrying a green block.

"Oh, its just Pinocchio.....Pinocchio?!" Donald shouted.

Pinocchio walked along the planks with the green block and headed over to a ship on the far right near the back.

"Come on, lets follow him." Yumi said jumping in the water swimming over to the ship. The gang followed. "Acck!! Th-th-the w-w-w-at-t-e-r-r-s f-f-reez-z-zing-g-g!!" They swam to a nearby ship where Pinocchio was heading.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" Geppeto said.

"With this, we can get out of here, father." Pinocchio said.

"Really? With this big block? You think so?" Geppetto asked.

"It's true. So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Sora asked climbing up on the side of the ship.

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." Geppetto said.

"Yea, looks like it." Sora said.

"My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him." Geppetto explained.

As Geppetto kept talking, Yumi stared over at Pinocchio heading over to the cave.

"So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence." Geppetto said carrying the block over near the bed. "Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio? Well, I think he ran off. Can you do me a favor? I'm very old and can't walk that fast. Can you four get Pinocchio for me?"

"Sure, old man......-er, I mean, Geppetto!" Yumi said correcting herself. "Haha...."

Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy explored the place when they entered a chamber. They saw Pinocchio.

"what are you doing here? Come on. Let's go back." Sora said.

"You know, Geppetto's really worried about you. Come on. Let's go and we can play somewhere else. Okay?" Yumi said reaching her hand out to Pinnocchio.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around. This is not time for games." Sora said heading toward the opening that leaded outside.

"But Sora, I thought you liked games." Said a voice behind him. Sora whirled around and saw Riku standing next to Pinocchio.

"Or are you too cool to play them now since you have the Keyblade?" Riku finished off.

"Riku! Wh-what are you doing here?" Sora asked in amazement that in all places he would find Riku here.

"Just playing with Pinocchio." Riku answered back.

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asked.

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." Riku said asking for a challenge.

"Come on!" He said to the gang as they all ran to catch Riku. Riku grabbed Pinocchio and headed into the chambers of Monstro.

They lost Riku of what chamber he went in. It was either chamber 4 or chamber 6. They made a vote and went to chamber 6. They saw Pinocchio running in front of them and started chasing him.

"Boy, for a wooden boy like Pinocchio, he sure runs fast!" Yumi said while running and panting.

"Hurry, before we lose him!" Sora said and stopped. Pinocchio ran past Riku and ran into another entrance.

"Riku!" Sora said. "What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora." Riku replied. "You only seemed interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"I do..." Sora said hanging his head low. Silence came until it broke by Pinocchio's cry. Sora, Yumi, Riku, Donald and Goofy all went into the bowels where they saw Pinocchio trapped in a heartless monster.

"Pinocchio!" Yumi screamed.

"Help me, guys!" Pinocchio yelled back at them.

"You up for this?" Riku asked Sora.

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora said getting into a battle position. "Come on, guys."

"Ready!" Yumi said holding four ninja stars in between her fingers and in a battle position.

"On your mark!" Donald said reaching out for his magic wand.

"Get set!" Goofy said getting out his shield.

Riku got out a blue and red sword similar to the Keyblade. "Go!"

They fought. Sora and Riku hit it with their swords while Yumi threw ninja stars at it. Donald used magic often while Goofy did cool spins with his shield and protecting himself.

Finally, the heartless monster gave up and let Pinocchio out falling into a hole in the ground. Riku ran after Pinocchio and jumped into the hole leaving Sora and the gang jumping in, too. They fell back right where they started on Geppetto's boat.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Geppetto shouted to someone above. "Please! Give me back my son!"

"Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet. Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto said.

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." Riku replied.

"What a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked.

"What do you care about her?" Riku said in a mean way and walked off.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" Yumi yelled, but Riku ignored her. "Get him!" They followed Riku into the stomach of Monstro. There, they saw Riku and Pinocchio.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku." Sora yelled walking in.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the heartless. Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi." Riku said. "How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together." Riku said walking toward Sora. Sora immediately drew out his Keyblade.

"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku said shocked.

"Heart, or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora answered.

"Conscience?" Riku asked.

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And its telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora said.

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku answered. The ground shook and the heartless monster that they battled earlier fell to the floor, leaving Sora, Yumi, Donald, and Goofy to battling.

The heartless gave up releasing a glowing blue heart. It collapsed in front of them.

"Run!" Yumi shouted as they all exited the chamber except for Sora.

"Riku, Riku! Where are you?!" Sora shouted. Yumi practically convinced Sora to run and dragged him out of the chamber. They all told Geppetto and Pinocchio to take cover for Monsto's gonna blow! They ran to the Gummi ship for cover. Monstro sneezed letting out the Gummi ship and Geppetto's boat. After they got out and was freely to move, they set their eyes on a different world.

"I sure Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay." Goofy said looking back seeing the Huge whale get smaller in size.

"Yea, hopefully they landed safely somewhere." Donald said trying to keep his mind on the space road.

"Riku...." Sora said looking back at Monstro to see if there was anything else floating in space.

"Don't worry. If you have hope in finding your friends, I have hope in finding my brother." Yumi said putting her hands on Sora's shoulder. "....So which world are we going to!?!" Yumi shouted in Sora's ear.

"...Whoa!" Sora shouted from being shocked. "Oww, not so loud, please!" Sora said covering his ears with his hands.

"Opps...I think I ate too much chocolate candy bars....heh." Yumi said.

"Did you say chocolate? Here, we have a whole bunch!" Goofy said handing a whole box of chocolate bars to Yumi.

"Wow, thanks!" Yumi and Sora said grabbing a handful of chocolate bars.

"Goofy....!" Donald said with anger. "The last thing I need from Yumi is screaming. If I here one more scream, I'm going to hit something out there!! And..."Donald said.

"And...what?" Goofy asked curiously.

"And it will be your head when we land!" Donald continued.

"Gawrsh." Goofy said with his hand over his throat.

"Anyways, continuing with Yumi's question, we're heading toward Neverland." Donald said looking at a World Map King Mickey left behind on his journey.

"Okay, then...NEVERLAND HERE WE COME!!!" Yumi shouted loudly.

"Arrgh....Goofy..!" Donald said.

Donald got his finger and went across his throat meaning, it-will-be-your-head-soon. Goofy swallowed hard and put both hands on his neck.

To be continued in Chapter 4: Atlantica.................


	7. Atlantica

Chapter 7: Atlantica 

"Okay, guys. Prepare for landing." Donald instructed.

"Land where! In the sea! You gotta be kidding me! We'll drown!" Yumi screamed going crazy running frantically across the floor of the gummi ship.

"No, with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me." Donald said.

"Oh, thank you Lord!…..Wait, ARE YOU SURE WE WON'T DROWN!" Yumi asked loudly.

"Great….." Donald said shaking his head. "Well, prepare for landing." He swooped in the ocean with the gummi ship and instantly, they were in the water.

"Ack! I'm breathing in the ocean! I'm drowning! Help me! The water's too salty!" Yumi said sinking to the bottom. Sora swam down and fetched her.

"Jeez, you know, I can swim and so can you! Wahoo!" Sora said swimming in circles.

"Oh, please!….Is that a shark fin?" Yumi asked pointing to Sora. Sora stopped and looked behind him.

"Well, heh…..I think so!" Sora chuckled. "Take a look behind you!"

Yumi looked behind her and and saw a fin. "Ack! I'm a fish! Wait…..dolphin! No, a Purple dolphin!…..wait, why not a pink dolphin! And what's with these shells? They're so out of style…."

"Ack, foey….stop bragging. Who's the one that's a octopus?" Donald said having his hands folded on his chest swimming upside down.

"Wheee…..I'm a turtle!" Goofy said swimming around.

"Hah. I guess this is fun! Wahoo!" Yumi said swimming around. She stopped and heard someone coming. "Shh! Guys, I heard someone." Sora, Donald and Goofy stopped and listened.

"Come on, Sebastian!" a girly voice said.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down!" said another voice. "Don't leave me behind!"

A red crab swam so fast that it bumped into Donald. "Ack!" It said and swam behind a mermaid with red hair. "Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?"

A Yellow fish with blue stripes and fins appeared behind her. " I don't know. There's something weird about them."

"Ahehe…….what do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Hmm…..they do seem……a little different." The girl said swimming around Sora and Yumi. "Where are you from?"

"Uh….we're from….uh…."Sora said thinking.

"From far away…" Yumi finished. Sora gave Yumi that face saying 'thank you'. "And we're not really used to these waters…" Yumi finished off her sentence.

"Oh, I see….in that case…..Sebastian can show you how we swim around here."

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian warned.

"Oh, don't worry." The girl said.

"Oh, easy for you to say….Okay. It's time you learned how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Ariel. She'll give you a demonstration and you follow." Ariel swam to the left. "Observe. Did you see that? You, the one in purple, go!" Yumi swam up to Ariel perfectly.

"This is easier than I thought! Come on Sora!" Yumi shouted. One by one, it was Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Good job! Now lets move on to self defense." Sebastian was being interrupted by Ariel's voice of Sebastian's name. Ariel pointed to a couple of heartless swimming after them.

"Class is over. Good luck!" Sebastian said swimming past Yumi and Sora.

"Ladies go first." Sora said to Yumi.

"Hah. Then I'll take the honors." Yumi said tossing a couple of ninja stars at the heartless killing one of them. Sora, Donald and Goofy charged battling them. As soon as there was none left, Ariel came out of her hiding place and went up to the gang.

"Those creatures chased us here." Ariel explained.

"Oh, no! Those creatures might be heading toward the palace, too!" Sebastian shouted.

"We better head back right away!" Ariel said.

"But wh-what if we run into more on our way back?" Flounder asked.

"I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us." Ariel said.

"No problem." Yumi said tossing a ninja star up and down. "Okay, lets get going!"

They arrived into the palace with heartless behind their backs. A thunderbolt crashed down on the Heartless letting them die.

"That was too close." Said an old man with a staff in his hand. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace."

"Daddy?" Ariel said coming up to the old man.

"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there! Strange creatures lurk outside." Said the old man.

"Ahem. Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Magesty, King Triton." Sebastian announced.

"And who are they?" King Triton asked raising and eyebrow.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel said.

"They don't look familiar." King Triton said looking at them.

"We're from another ocean, very far away." Sora answered.

"Yup. We came to find the Keyhole." Goofy said swimming around.

"The what?" King Triton said in a loud voice.

"What's that?" Ariel asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's a-" Goof said.

"There's no such thing. Certainly not here." King Triton interrupted.

"But Daddy…." Ariel said.

"Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" King Triton said in a loud voice. Ariel gave a stern look at her father and swam away. The gang followed as Yumi stayed behind. She gave him a mean look and stuck out her tongue and left.

"Perhaps, I'm being too strict….." Yumi heard King Triton say to Sebastian.

As she followed, Ariel stopped and face toward them. "Come to my grotto. I want to show you something." She pointed to a circle rock. "There it is. See it?"

"Yea, but it doesn't like a grotto to me." Yumi said.

"Oh, you silly. That's the door." Ariel chuckled. All of a sudden, more heartless appeared and went after them.

"Uh, I think it would be a great time to jet over there and go inside, don't you think?" Yumi asked. They all thought about it and saw the heartless coming closer so they jet over there very fast. Sora pushed the door open and let it slide close. They swam through the tunnel and saw a room full of treasure.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected." Ariel said. "I think it's all from an outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Doesn't that sound strange?"

"No…not at all. I used to feel the same way." Sora said.

"Same here." Yumi said.

"Used to?" Ariel questioned.

"Oh! Uh….I mean still do." Sora corrected himself.

"Hey, why don't try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel asked.

"But your father said-" Yumi said.

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just…. He just doesn't understand." Ariel confessed.

"Yea, fathers are like that….. my father is like that, and so is my brother. They just worry about you too much. They just don't want you to get hurt…or even worse, to lose you." Yumi explained.

Sora remembered Cloud from the Coliseum. He was Yumi's brother. If only he told her. But Cloud promised he'd find her one day when he finds the light.

"You okay, Sora?" Yumi said. Sora's attention drew to Yumi. "Yea, I'm fine. I just had a lot on my mind that's all. Don't worry."

They left Ariel's grotto and went into an area. There lied a sunken ship.

"Let's go exploring!" Yumi screamed. "We might find some REALLY EXPENSIVE TREASURE that we can sell and become Rich!"

Sora looked around. His eyes narrowed. "Don't let your guard down guys." He turned to his friends. "You may never know what'll happen….hey! Get back here!" Sora shouted.

Yumi, Goofy and Donald were at the stairway of the ship. "Rich, rich, rich! Come on, Sora!" Yumi yelled across the area. They went down the stairs and saw a chest sitting there, isolated.

"Wahhooo! Here I come, Hollywood!" Yumi screeched.

"Um, Yumi….what's …a hollywood!" Sora asked.

"Uh….forget it." Just as Yumi was about to open the chest, a shark rammed into the window located in front of the chest.

"AAHHH! IT'S A MONSTER!" Yumi shouted hiding behind Sora.

"I told you not to let your guard down! Let's fight!" Sora said bringing out his keyblade. The shark wiggled his way in, but couldn't get into the ship so it left them alone and swam away.

Yumi's teeth were still chattering. Sora looked at her with pity. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…I told you to pay attention."

"Uh, I was uh, you know, surprised, not scared." Yumi said.

"Whatever." Sora said. Yumi opened the chest and saw a trinket that lit with an ice blue glow.

"Hey, its shape reminds me of something…."Sora said examining it carefully. "Let's just keep it just in case."

They all exited outside and found the shark still lurking around. They fought it. It eventually gave up and left.

"Sora! Look over here!" Yumi yelled from part of a broken ship.

"What is it?" Sora, Goofy, and Donald asked swimming over to her.

"Look." Yumi said pointing at a green rock behind the broken part of the ship. It looked like a switch to something. "I can't reach it. My arm's not long enough."

"Hmm….oh, we could ask Sebastian to help us. He's just the right size to get through!" Sora exclaimed. "Let's go and ask him."

" And let's ask what is thing is to Ariel." Yumi said holding out the crystal trident.

They swam to Ariel's grotto and saw the placement for the crystal trident. Yumi held out the crystal trident and placed it in the indention of the seal joining it together.

"Ariel, you've disobeyed me again!" King Triton's voice roared behind them. "I told you not to leave the palace!" He noticed the crystal thing behind Yumi.

"Daddy, no!" King Triton destroyed the crystal emblem with his trident.

"How could you…" Ariel said in tears and swam off.

"Ariel, wait!" Yumi said swimming after her. King Triton turned toward Sora and the others.

"Young man, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you?"

They all pretended to look confused but that didn't stop King Triton from saying anything.

"Then you must be the key bearer." King Triton said.

"How did you know?" sora asked surprised.

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail." He said. "As the key bearer, you must already know, 'One must not meddle in the affairs of the other worlds'."

"Of course I know that, but …." Sora said.

"You have violated this principle." He explained. "The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin."

"Aw, Sora's not like that." Goofy said.

"I thank you for saving my daughter." King Triton said turning away from them leaving the premises. "But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key."

Meanwhile with Ariel and Yumi….

"Are you okay, Ariel?" Yumi said finding Ariel collapsed on a rock crying.

"No…sniff. It's just that…oh, you'd never understand." Ariel said.

"Yes, I can. I grew up with an overprotective brother. He always told me not to go anywhere without his permission. One time, I lied to him. He never trusted me after that incident." Yumi explained.

"Oh….I had no idea." Ariel said.

"Well, that's all in the past." Yumi said with a smile and wiping off a tear from her face. "Hey, tell you what. I'm gonna go fetch us something to drink, aha maybe some water would do us some good."

"Haha, you're funny!" Ariel said chuckling. "Hahah, maybe some lemonade!"

"Okay…but are you SURE you're okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yea yea. I'm fine. Just go." Ariel said with a smile.

"Okay…" Yumi said disappearing from the curved wall. Just then, she heard a strange voice and decided to stay and eavesdrop, one of her favorite things to do.

"My, my the poor child suffers such deep sorrow." A voice said from above.

"What a pity. If only there were something we could do…wait, maybe she could be of some help." Said another voice. Ariel looked up seeing two eels swimming down to her.

"Yes, maybe she can be of some help to you." The eel said looking directly in her eyes.

"Who are you talking about?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, she would surely help you. She makes all of your dreams come true." The other eel said swimming up behind her.

"Ursula can help." They said in unison and disappeared together near the ocean's surface.

"You called my dear?" a woman octopus said appearing from the eel's disappearance spot.

"You're Ursula? I was just wondering if-" Ariel said but was interrupted by Ursula's voice.

"It's alright." Ursula cut in. "Helping others is what I live for." She turned toward Ariel. "Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world."

"What?" Ariel said. Yumi, still behind the wall raised her eyebrow. _What does she gotta do with this! _She said to herself. Yumi took a peak and saw a fat, ugly octopus woman with Ariel. _Who the hell is she?_ Yumi asked herself again. She placed her hands over her mouth quickly. _Oops…I better watch my language. _She continued to eavesdrop on the conversation Ursula and Ariel were having.

"But they had special help…" Ursula said. "…that mysterious key. Now, now.. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too." Ariel looked confused. Yumi gulped hard.

"Now listen very carefully." Ursula said whispering something to Ariel. Yumi leaned in to get a better hearing of their conversation. She couldn't make out what she said but she heard THREE words only….keyhole, palace and trident. Just when Ursula and Ariel broke away from their 'little secret', Yumi whirled around and saw one of the eels behind her.

"Hello.." it said in a very creepy voice.

"Uh…hello" she replied in a cheery voice. The eel whacked its tail at her face and Yumi blanked out.

"Yumi…..Yumi….Yumi!" a voice called in the distance. The white screen faded and there was Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora's hands were on Yumi's shoulders. Sora used his hands to pull her up in a sitting position. "Yumi…" Sora called out. "Are you okay?" Yumi placed her hands on her forehead. "Uh, I guess…"she replied. "Oww, is my face red?" she asked.

"Looks like sunburn.." Sora replied. Everyone laughed including Yumi.

"Ugh, what happened?" Yumi asked rubbing her head.

"Goofy, Donald and I were having a interesting conversation with the King." Sora filled her in. "Hmm….and what were YOU doing!"

"Me…!" Yumi asked. "I was doing the IMPORTANT job. I was eavesdropping! What else could I be doing!"

"She sounds proud of it." Donald whispered to Goofy.

"Heard that! Anyway, we have to go back to the palace!" Yumi exclaimed pulling Sora's arm in the palace's direction.

"Why?" Sora said.

"Just trust me! Ursula is going to steal the trident at the palace to find the keyhole!" Yumi explained.

"Why didn't you say so? Come on!" Sora yelled swimming much faster than usual.

Back at the palace…….

"Ahahah! The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear." Ursula said with pleasure.

"Ursula, no! I didn't want this!" Ariel pleaded.

"Why not?" Ursula asked. "Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders?…Oh yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey…to the dark world of the Heartless!"

"We cannot find the keyhole." Said the eel.

"The keyhole is not here." Said the other eel.

"What!" Ursula said looking shocked.

"Why, we have company." Ursula said turning around spotting Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy.

"Stop it right there, woman! Err…I mean, ugly octopus-woman!" Yumi yelled.

"I'm afraid you're a little late, darling!" She said disappearing laughing with her 'evil laugh'.

"Daddy…" Ariel grieved.

"The trident….we must get it back…." King Triton said weakly.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora said. They all swam to the exit of the palace when Ariel's voice stopped him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" She shouted. She swam in front of them. "My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!"

"Alright! A new party member! Wahoo! Welcome to the team!" Yumi shrieked

hugging Ariel.

"That's right. I'm right behind you, Ariel!" Sebastian said.

"Aww, him again?" Yumi pouted.

"Let's ditch him.." Ariel giggled.

"Silence!" Sebastian yelled. Yumi and Ariel snickered quietly.

"Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat her, you must strike her cauldron with magic." King Triton explained. "Now, be safe."

"We will!" Yumi said cheerfully and left the palace.

When they exited the palace…..

"Hey, I just remembered. Sebastian, you need to help us with something." Donald said.

"Oh yeah, huh? Follow us!" Goofy also said.

"Where are we going?" Sora, Yumi and

"Goin' on a trip, boys and girls. Please keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle. Thank you." Goofy said. Sora, Yumi and Ariel giggled. By the time they finished, they were at the sunken ship.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember! Follow me, Sebastian!" Sora said swimming 

"Need some help? I'll show you how its done." Sebastian said. He pushed in the green block and a big rock with a purple skeleton etched on the rock crumbled down revealing a secret passageway. They went in and approached a lair, which was Ursula's.

"Come out! You can't run!" Donald shouted.

"Your time has come!" Sebastian hollered too. Ursula came out and floated in front of them with an angry face.

"Ahhh!" Sebastian and Donald screamed.

"Take down the two and go for the big one!" Yumi said pointing at the eels and the cauldron.

"How dare you come in without my permission!" Ursula roared.

"We just came here unexpectedly!" Yumi hollered. "Now let's bring in the party!"

Donald took care of the cauldron using his finest magic while Goofy and Ariel took care of the eels. Sora and Yumi took on the big lady, Ursula.

Alas, she was finally defeated. Her two eels disappeared into black smoke.

"Ahh!" Ursula screamed. "My eels…Hmph, you'll pay for this!" Ursula hollered and disappeared.

"Let's go. We must get the trident back." Ariel said.

"Okay!" Yumi said heading off to the palace with Sora, Ariel, Goofy and Donald.

"You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" Ursula yelled. "The sea and all it spoils to my power!"

Black ink powder slowly formed from the sea bottom and rose.

"Hack!" Yumi coughed. "Sora, I can't see a thing!"

Sora's eyes widened and saw the magnificent giant Ursula.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! SHE'S SOOO…..HUGE!" Yumi shrieked.

"Let's go!" Sora said taking the lead.

Few hits here and there and presto, she's KO.

Ursula sank into the depths of the sea. A beam of yellow light formed from her vanquished body and revealed the trident.

"Wahoo! It's the trident! " Yumi hollered across the ocean. She swam to it and held it in her hands. She flicked it a couple of times and magic flew everywhere.

"Look out, everyone!" Sora yelled dodging the magic attacks. "Yumi! Stop messing around and let's go!" he hollered. "Oh, and bring the trident with you!"

"Okay!" Yumi said swimming toward them with the trident in her arms.

Back at the palace….

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Ariel apologized.

"Please don't be angry with her." Yumi said.

"It's my fault. You followed Ursula because…"King Triton paused for a second, then continued on. "I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it."

"Oh yeah, huh? We forgot all about the crystal. Why did you destroy it?" Yumi asked.

"That crystal held the power to reveal the keyhole. The keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it and any cost." King Triton explained.

"Daddy…"Ariel whispered.

"Key bearer, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole." King Triton asked in favor. "My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?"

"Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start." Sora said.

"Uh huh! He knows how to do it too!" goofy said.

"Daddy, where's the keyhole?" Ariel asked.

"You should know better than anyone." King Triton said. "It's in your grotto, Ariel."

"Really…..Sora, let's go!" Yumi said tugging on Sora's arm. "I'll race you!"

"You're on!" Sora shouted.

Sora and Yumi raced to the grotto.

"Ahaha! First place…Sora!" Sora cheered himself.

"Pssh, it was just a lucky start. That race was just for the fact that I wanted you to move faster." Yumi said.

"What! So you were holding-back on me! How could you!" Sora said.

"Aha, I can't believe you fell for it!" Yumi said sticking her tongue out, teasing him.

"Hey! Put that tongue back in!" Sora shouted. "Don't make me put it in for you!" He said chasing her around.

"Stop horsing around." Donald said.

"Fine…" Sora and Yumi stopped playing around.

As they approached, the trident was lifted off of Ariel's arms and glowed like melted gold. It floated and positioned itself in front of the crystal seal. Bubbles rose from below and an unknown square appeared and revealed the keyhole.

Sora raised his keyblade directly to the keyhole. A blue beam of light flashed from his keyblade to the hole and the sound of a door shutting was heard. The bubbles disappeared along with the keyhole box.

Ariel swam up to Sora and Yumi. "Tell me, Sora and Yumi….Your world, what is it like?"

"Oh about that….Sorry for lying to you." Sora apologized.

"Heheh, it's okay." Ariel chuckled. "Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. So many places I want to see….I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way, somehow. I'm sure of it!"

"Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out." Sebastian said.

"Aww, but you're going to miss all the fun!" Ariel said picking Sebastian up and tossing him high up in the water.

Back at the palace….again..

"Heyy! We're back!" Yumi hollared through out the palace halls. It echoed loudly.

"Jeez, Yumi. You really didn't have to announce that you have arrived." Sora said.

"Oops. Sorry." Yumi said laughing a bit.

They all approached the throne room and saw King Triton still sitting on his throne since they left.

"Ahh, you're back. Why didn't you announce yourself in?" King Triton said swimming toward them. Yumi nudged her elbow into Sora's shoulder.

"Oww, what was that for?" Sora whined.

"Pay attention. Did you hear what he just said? Oh…nevermind." Yumi said in frustration and turned her attention toward the king.

"It was nice to meet you, King Triton and Ariel." Goofy said.

"But we must leave for there are other places we must seal." Donald finished off.

"yea, so we must be going." Sora said.

"Goodbye everyone!" Yumi yelled and Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy all went back through the warp in the shell and aboard the gummi ship.

To be continued in Chapter 8: Halloween Town ……………..


	8. Halloween Town

Chapter 8: Halloween Town 

They arrived at Halloween Town. Everything was painted black and the sky was blood red.

"Ack!" Yumi shrieked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"D-d-d-donald……"Yumi said pointing at Donald. Sora and Goofy turned and saw Donald all wrapped up in white strips of cloth.

"Ack is right. That does look scary." Sora agreed with Yumi's answer.

"What are you staring at?" Donald said folding his arms against his chest. Donald turned around and looked down at a puddle of water and saw his reflection. Donald screamed. Goofy caught Donald. Donald shrieked again.

"Whatsa matter with you people! Have you gone insane wearing those costumes!" Donald yelled.

"Huh?" Goofy, Sora and Yumi said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Look, I'm a witch with my broom!" Yumi said.

"Uh…I'm a…..a Frankenstein." Goof said.

"Hmm…..I think I'm a bat or Count Dracula." Sora said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, lets get started on our journey." Yumi said. She got on her broom and started to fly. "Whee! This is SO cool!"

"This sure is a spooky place." Goofy said looking around. " I bet the people that live here are scary lookin' too."

"Goofy! You're so rude…." Yumi kidded around.

"Don't worry. We look scary too." Donald said. "If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!"

Everyone laughed and they went past the gates to Guillotine Square. They saw an explosion from one of the buildings. They saw a bunch of heartless surrounding a green water fountain. They walked around the square trying to avoid the heartless from attacking them. They stopped when a fat man with a tall hat announced something.

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares: Jack Skellington!" the man said. Jack made his entrance coming out of the green water fountain and posed.

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo!" the man said running up to Jack. "Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween."

"Thank you, thank you." Jack said. "But their movements still need more work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack walked away. He headed to the lab entryway. The gang followed until they reached the Research lab and entered. They peaked through the doorway and listened to the conversation.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack said.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect." Said a person in a wheelchair.

"Oh, I got it! Why, of course! The heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asked.

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work." Said the doctor.

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock." Jack said reading off a book.

The doctor prepared a container with a lock. "We need a key for this thing first!"

"I'll unlock it for you." Sora said stepping in from the doorway. Jack and the doctor look shocked. "Uh…..sorry to eavesdrop on you guys, but it was a very interesting conversation."

"What is he saying!" Yumi said outside with her ear on the door.

"I don't know because I don't have my ear against the door." Donald said.

"Just a little bit more….I can hear him saying something but I can't make it out.." Yumi said pressing her ear against the door harder. All of a sudden, the door opened with Yumi pushing Sora down on the floor.

"Ow….."Sora said rubbing his head.

"Sorry! I was…….eavesdropping…..but I couldn't hear a single word you said, honest!" Yumi said.

"Yea, I forgive you but just get off of me. You're heavy." Sora said.

"Sorry." Yumi apologized and got up. Sora got up and explained the whole situation to them.

"You're really gonna unlock it for them?" Donald asked.

"Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the heartless, right? Besides, I want to see the heartless dance too. Don't you?" Sora asked.

"Not really." Donald answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this….." Yumi said.

"Don't worry." Sora said.

Sora unlocked the lock on the container.

"My. That was amazing! Uh, and you are…" Jack said.

"Sora." Sora said.

"Well done, Sora! I'd like you to be a part of this year's Halloween." Jack said.

"What's this heartless doing here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, the heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get it to dance with me." Jack explained. "So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius! Ok doctor. Let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: pulse, emotion, terror, fear, hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart."

The doctor went up to a lever and pushed it down. The electric sparks flew from above's machine striking down on the heartless. The heartless moved a bit then collapsed back on the table.

"It failed." The doctor declared. He went up to the book and read some more. "Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory. Sally, Sally! Good for nothing girl! Don't know why I bother creating her. Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down.

"No problem. Sora, would you like to come along?" Jack asked.

"Sure!" Sora said.

"Ahem……can we come along too?" Yumi asked.

"Why, of course! Let's get going." Jack said exiting the Lab room.

Jack, Jack! We have a major crisis! The heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!" the mayor said.

"Hmm…..maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, mayor. Nothing to worry about." Jack said.

Once they defeated all the heartless in Guillotine Square, Yumi wandered a bit and ran into a gate leading to a graveyard. "Hey! Let's check this place out first!" Yumi yelled over the square. Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy joined her and went through the gates to the graveyard.

"We'll check this place too, once the heartless here are out of our way…."Sora said fighting a couple of heartless.

As soon as they finished, a white dog rose from the ground with a beam of light flashing from its nose.

"Zero, have you seen Sally anywhere?" Jack said approaching the dog. Zero soared through the air and went behind a statue.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" a girl appeared behind the statue. Her name was Sally.

"No, everything's going great." Jack said. "We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory."

" 'Memory?' You mean this?" Sally said pulling out a forget-me-not flower behind her back and handed to Jack. "Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned!" Jack answered. "Once we give the heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envisioned it." Sally gave him a worried look. "Trust me. You're going to love it!" Jack said. They exited the graveyard and headed back to the research lab.

"Yes. This is it. Now, just one more ingredient." Doctor said. "We need 'surprise' to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is." They found the mayor looming around Jack's house, pacing back and forth on the stairway. "Oh, Jack!" the mayor yelled running to Jack. "It's a disaster! The heartless are after us!"

"Really? What have I done!" Jack said.

"Psyhe!" the mayor said with a smile.

"Jeez, you scared me!" Yumi said.

"Exactly! I presume the word I'm looking for is 'surprise'." The mayor said handing them a Jack-in-a-box.

They headed back to the research lab and gave it to the Doctor.

"There's the last piece." Doctor said inserting the jack-in-a-box into the heart. "There you go. This time it's sure to work." The Doctor went up to the heartless, but before he got up to 10 feet away from the heartless body, a boy in a skeleton suite tripped the Doctor. The heart flew up and into another kid's hands and they ran off.

"Hurry! After them!" Yumi said running out the lab doorway. The rest followed out and into Guillotine Square.

"Darn. We lost them!" Sora exclaimed.

"Zero!" Jack called out. Zero came soaring to Jack. "Zero, after them, quick!" Zero went down straight and made a sharp left turn into the graveyard. They followed Zero into the graveyard discovering that the 3 naughty children went up the so-called "moving swirlie hill" and crossed it.

They crossed and came across a manor.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack exclaimed.

"Uh…Oogie who?" Yumi asked.

"Oogie Boogie." Jack said. "Well, never mind that. Let's just stop him before he does anything else!" They followed Jack into the evil playroom where Lock, Shock, and Barrel, the 3 naughty kids were. They threw in the heart down the transporter that led to Oogie Boogie's lair. Sora and the gang beat the kids up as a punishment. Finally they gave up.

"We were just following orders." Shock confessed. "Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart."

"Yeah, that's right." Lock said with his head bowed low.

"B-but you said-" Barrel said.

"You should be ashamed." Shock interrupted. "Anyways, to get the heart back, go to the torture chamber. It's a green door near the entrance gate."

They all followed Shock's instructions on how to get to the door. They finally reached it and entered seeing a roulette and torture toys around the room. On the other side of the room was Oggie Boggie holding the heart.

"Oggie Boogie, give me back that heart!" Jack said.

"You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!" Oggie Boggie said as he swallowed the heart "hahah………Now let's see if I can get their attention. Oh heartless!"

2 heartless flew into the room.

"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" Oggie Boggie tortured them around with his toys. Finally, they, as a team, beat him. Oggie Boggie spilled because a seam ripped. All of these bugs poured out of him leaving the remaining bag figure of Oggie on the floor.

"So, that heart was a failure after all." Jack said.

They left the room and headed back to the manor until they felt the floor shake.

"Huh?" Jack said looking up at Oggie's manor tree. Gray mist filled the air and the tree transformed into something huge. It took the form of Oggie Boggie.

"Whoa! How did he get so big?" Sora exclaimed.

"Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness!" Yumi said observing the blue and purple globs. "Oggie Boggie is drawing power from those dark globs!"

"So we have to destroy those things, right?" Sora asked.

"Yea, let's go!" Yumi said. "Donald, Goofy, and Jack, destroy the ones from the middle, down. Sora and I will take the ones on the top. Go!" They split in their sections. After destroying the last glob, the place shook again and Oggie was finally defeated. A keyhole appeared on the floor. Sora sealed it. They all met back at the research lab.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked.

"Don't feel bad, Jack." Sally said. "We'll come up with another plan for Halloween."

"But I need something." Jack said. "Halloween is just 2 days away. I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the heartless Halloween festival for now."

"No, Jack! Don't give up already! We'll dance for you." Sora said.

"Yea, we look pretty funny in a way, but we can substitute for the heartless…err even though there's just four of us... heh." Yumi suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Jack said with enthusiasm. "We'll invite all of the kids in Halloween town to participate in the festival. You guys have brilliant minds."

"Err…. I was referring to us, but oh well. That's a great idea." Yumi said.

"Will Lock, Shock and Barrel join, too?" Sora asked.

"Hmm…. well, of course!" Jack said. "Just as long as they don't make a mess and ruin things."

"Awesome!" I wanna show Lock some more tricks…"Sora said.

"Sorry Sora. What did you say?" Jack asked.

"Ahem!" Yumi said and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Uh….I mean, I'm going to teach him how to be a good little boy!" Sora said.

"Oh, ok. I thought you said something else." Jack said turning around drawing plans on the table.

"Emotion, memory…." Doctor said. "We put all the necessary ingredients. What also do you need to make a heart? What is a heart anyway? I can't figure it out."

Afterwards, they stayed around Halloween Town and helped out with the festival.

"Excellent, Jack! Excellent!" the mayor exclaimed. "How did you think of such a wonderful idea like every year?"

"It was all part of Sora, Yumi, Donald, and Goofy's idea." Jack said. "Still, I got to admit. That was such a wonderful idea."

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt, but we need to handle other worlds you know." Donald said to Goofy, Sora and Yumi.

"Oh yea……" the three of them said.

"Well don't just stand around! Let's get going!" Donald said walking towards the world exit. Goofy followed.

Yumi and Sora went up to Jack and Sally who were standing next to each other.

"Well, it was nice to be part of the Halloween festival." Yumi said.

"But we have to go now." Sora finished.

"Okay, be save now!" Jack and Sally waved goodbye. Yumi and Sora waved back and left for Guillotine Gate and out of the world.

Back in the Gumi Ship….

"Aww, I wanted to keep my costume. It look soo cute!" Yumi whined.

"What! I hated my costume! It looked ridiculous!" Donald grunted.

In the back, Goofy and Sora could hear them bickering.

"Sigh….this is going to be a noisy trip." Sora said putting his hand on his head.

"You said it!" Goofy agreed.

To be continued in Chapter 9: Neverland ……………..

A/N: Heyy! It's been REALLY long since I've even updated. Well, I'm now working on Chapters 9 and 10. Yea, my mom caught me playing video games during the weekday, so she said, "you can't play video games from Monday to Thursday, understand?" I understood but I really wanted to playy! Oh well. So much for school…. ()


	9. Neverland

Chapter 9: Neverland 

"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us." Goofy said.

"Quite gawking. It's a pirate ship!" Donald said.

"AHH!" Yumi screeched. "WE'RE GONNA BE KIDNAPPED. AHHH!"

"It's going to ram us! Hold on tight everyone!" Donald instructed. Yumi jumped to her seat, fastened her seatbelt and held on for her dear life. The pirate ship rammed into the gummi ship.

Sora walked about on the ship's deck.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Said a familiar voice that Sora once knew. He flinched and turned around. On the top deck stood Riku, his best pal back in Destiny Islands.

"Good to see you again." Riku said.

"W-where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked strictly.

"Are they THAT important to you!" Riku asked sternly. "More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking ….."

"Where's the hot water?" Yumi asked interrupted as the door to the cabin swung open. She saw Sora and Riku. "Oops…sorry."

"Pssh….there IS no hot water." Riku said to her.

"Ahh, no hot water! How do shower in such cold dramatic water? Brrr…" Yumi said.

"Alright. Forget it. It's the left knob to your right." Riku confessed.

"Thank you!" Yumi thanked with a smile and walked back in.

"Argh, I've always been a sucker for sweet cute girls." Riku said put his hand on his head. "Anyway, back to the point. Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking…. about her." Riku stepped aside and Kairi was sitting on the floor looking dazed out.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her." Riku said making him feel proud. Sora raced toward the stairway until a hook appeared in front of Sora's face and stopped him.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy." Said the man with the hook. He was dressed in all red with odd looking pants and shoes only people back in England before World War I started. His black hair brushed his shoulders and wore a fancy looking hat with a long white feather attached.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." Riku said.

"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart." Sora explained.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong." Riku said. "I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this for instance." Riku drew his hand upward and a black figure that looked like Sora stood in front of Sora.

"You can go see your friends now." Riku said walking off. A trap door below Sora flew open and sent him flying down.

"Let's get under way, already." Riku said to the guy with the hook. "And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land." Riku left the premises leaving the guy with the hook and his sidekick on the deck of the ship.

"Hmph, that scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!" The guy with the hook said.

"What shall we do Captain Hook?" the sidekick asked.

"Nothing!" Captain Hook yelled. "The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats, Mr. Smee."

"But, captain, you know who is also down--" Mr. Smee was interrupted by Captain Hooks whisper.

(tick tick tick tick)

"Shhh….did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!" Captain Hook whined.

"No, captain…" Mr. Smee replied.

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it?" Captain Hook asked shaking Smee back and forth with his hands ……er, hand and hook. "Ohh….my poor nerves."

Meanwhile back down in the trap door was a prison cell…….

"You don't say." Goofy said not believing what he heard.

"Yea, it's was definitely Kairi." Sora said. "I've finally found her."

"All right! Then let's go up and talk to her." Goofy insisted not thinking before he said it.

"Yea." Sora agreed.

"Sounds great. Okay, but first…. how about getting out of here!" Donald said.

"Oh…heh, sorry." Sora said. He looked out the small window in the room.

"Argh, we'll never get out." Sora said giving up.

"Ahem…." A mysterious noise came from the room. "Hey there. Are you looking for a way out?" a boy in green popped out of a barrel and landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answers to your prayers." The boy said. Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy didn't buy it though.

"Okay, fine then. Have it your way." The boy said walking off.

"But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?" Sora asked. The boy stopped and turned around facing him.

"Huh, I'm just waiting here for someone." He said.

"Who?" Sora asked when all of a sudden a bright yellow light flew across the room. "Wow…"

"Tinkerbell, what took you so long?" the boy asked the bright yellow light. The light dimmed down and there was a magical pixie fairy no more than four inches tall. "Great Job. So you found Wendy?"

The pixie fairy made a noise.

Hold on. There was another girl there, too?" the boy asked the fairy. "Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

"Aha, she must be pretty jealous!" Donald blurted. The Fairy turned around and kicked Donald at the beak.

"Come on, Tink! Open the door!" The boy asked. The fairy rushed out the window.

"Ahem…I believe you owe us your name, pretty boy!" Yumi teased.

"Okay. I'm Peter Pan." The boy said holding out his hand (aka: asking for a shake.).

"I'm Sora." Sora said holding out his hand to grab Peter's. But Peter jerked his hand back before Sora could touch it.

"Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy." Peter said.

"Uh….okay…" Sora said.

"Jeez, what a lame deal." Yumi said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, it's the only deal we got to get this guy on our side." Sora said putting an arm around Yumi's shoulder.

"Okay, I trust you on this one." Yumi said uneasy. "Well, so much for that, LETS GO EXPLORING!" She said with a smile on her face.

"She always like this?" Peter asked.

"Most of the time." Sora said.

"You mean, ALL the time." Donald corrected.

"What ever." Sora said. "Now let's go." Sora, Yumi, Donald, Goofy and Peter made their way about the ship 'til they under came (fill it in girl!)

While they were walking in the hallways of the ship, out of the blue,

"So, uh, how come you can fly?" Yumi asked.

Peter turned around in mid air. "Anyone can fly. You wanna try?"

"Sure thing!" Sora exclaimed.

"Okay." Goofy said.

"Whatever." Donald whispered.

"Pssh! Does it look like I wanna WALK the ENTIRE way! Huh, DON'T THINK SOO!" Yumi yelled.

Peter landed in front of them and whistled. Tinkerbell came flying over.

"Aww, haven't you cooled off enough yet, Tink?" Peter asked. He grabbed Tink and sprinkled golden dust on them. Yumi cupped her hands and let the dust gather on her hands. Then she slid the golden dust into her pocket and zipped her pocket up.

"Just a little bit of pixie dust." Peter said. "There. Now you can fly."

While Peter giving Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy lessons on how to fly, Tink catches Peter's attention.

"What is it Tink?" Peter asked.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" A girl said wearing a blue dress and golden locks came running to a hole in the floor covered by a net. She knelt next to it and revealed herself on top.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed. Peter flew close to the net.

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" Wendy screeched.

"What! I'll be right up there! Just hold on!" Peter yelled.

"Wendy?" Sora asked. "Is there another girl in there with you?"

"Oh, why, yes." Wendy replied back.

"Huh, let me guess. She's got red hair, purple and white shoes with a purple and white tank top and a purple skirt, right?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, but she seems to be asleep." Wendy finished. "She hasn't budged an inch."

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora yelled from below. Kairi's hand shifted and twitched. As seen from below, Kairi and Wendy were dragged away from the net.

"Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!" Peter yelled back to Sora.

They ran/fly/whatever back to the room that Wendy and Kairi were at first.

"Wendy! Are you in there!" Peter Pan yelled banging on the door. The entryway was blocked.

Yumi ran the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" Sora yelled.

"I know where to go!" Yumi hollered back. Sora, Peter, Donald and Goofy followed. By the time Yumi stopped, a door stood in front of her with a sign on it reading: CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS.

Sora busted the door open and ran into the Captains Quarter. There he saw Riku holding Kairi in his arms.

"Riku! Wait!" Sora yelled

Black mist filled below Riku's feet and popped out what looked like to be Sora's heartless shadow. (when Riku did that trick of his in the beginning).

They won the battle. They immediately ran towards the door Riku had last left through.

They followed through the halls and flew down, into the prisoner hole. There, laid Wendy on the floor.

"Wendy.." Peter said holding Wendy in his arms. Tink flew over. "Come' on Tink. Not now!…Well, this is as far as I can go. I've gotta help Wendy." Peter flew out of the room revealing no Kairi within the room.

They raced back to the Captains Quarters and discovered the hidden door Yumi was talking about. They went through the door leading out to the deck of the ship.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku--" Captain Hook said. "Running off with that girl without even saying goodbye."

"Run off where? Tell me! Where did he go?" Sora questioned Hook.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides." Hook replied. "But, you won't be going there." Hook held up a lantern with Tinkerbell was held.

Sora and Yumi gasped.

"Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind." Hook said.

Sora's keyblade disappeared from his hand.

"Hand over the keyblade and I'll spare your lives." Hook said. "Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade or the plank?"

(tick tick tick tick)

Captain Hook looked over. "EEK, its him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh Smee, He's after my other hand! I can't stay here! Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!"

"That's it!" Whispered Sora. "Hook! I'm taking the Plank!"

"Sora, No!" Yumi yelled.

Sora stood at the end of the plank

"Fly, Sora! Just believe and you can do it!" Peter said.

Sora closed his eyes and jumped off. After a couple of seconds, Sora appeared to be flying in mid air.

Peter snatched Tink out of Smee's hands. Sora and Peter landed back on the ship deck and Peter freed Tink.

"Thanks, Peter." Sora thanked.

"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?" Peter said.

After the fearsome battle with the Heartless, Peter, Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy headed over to the door of the captains quarters. Peter knocked on the door twice.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?" Hook's voice said behind the door. Peter laughed quietly along with Yumi.

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." Peter said pinching his nose to make his voice like Smee's.

Captain Hook ran out of the room and looked around the ship deck. Peter snuck behind Hook's back and poked his pocketknife at Hook.

Captain Hook shrieked.

"P-Peter-Pa-- blast you!" Hook yelled.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!" Peter said.

"B-B-B-But…." Captain Hook stuttered.

"Off you go!" Yumi said with pleasure kicking Hook in the butt sending him into the water and getting chased after the crocodile.

"Uh, Kairi couldn't wake up. So maybe she's really lost her--" Goofy said.

"Shh!" Donald interrupted.

"Sora…?" Peter's voice trailed off.

"I still can't believe it…." Sora began to say. "I really flew….. Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."

"HEYYY! WATCH MEE! HERE I GOO!" Yumi hollered. She was standing on the edge of the crows nest. She leaned forward and fell off the crow's nest.

"Heyy!" Sora yelled. He got concerned and ran to catch her with his arms out. By the time Yumi was close to the floor of the ship and near Sora's arms, Yumi jet at a 90-degree angle. "HAHAH, tricked you." She hollered at Sora.

"Don't you EVER do that again! It practically scared me!" Sora yelled back. Yumi stuck her tongue out and flew.

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime." Peter said as Sora turned toward him. "Then, she can try it herself."

"If you believe, you can do anything right?" Sora asked turning away from Peter. "I'll find Kairi. I know I will. There's so much I want to tell her about flying, the pirates, and everything else that happened."

Tink came flying over to Peter Pan. "What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?"

"Come on, fellas. Ready for another exciting area to visit?" Peter said.

"Aww, the fun's over?"

They all flew up to the clock tower. As the clock struck midnight, it glowed with brilliant colors and revealed itself a keyhole between II and III. Sora sealed the Keyhole with his keyblade. Afterward, they hung around that area.

"Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"Afraid so. But we can see each other any time." Peter insured. "As long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is."

Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy watched them from a distance. They sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Aww, they look so cute together…" Yumi said placing her head on Sora's shoulders.

"Yeah, they do." Sora agreed. Donald and Goofy got up.

"We're going to warm up the ship. We'll be back to get you." Donald and Goofy said and walked off.

After a ten second silence, Yumi's voice startled Sora.

"Sora?" Yumi said lifting her head off of Sora's shoulder.

"What?" Sora said facing Yumi.

"If..if I ever have to go, would you…..wait, it's a stupid question. Nevermind." Yumi said pulling back her hair.

"No, its not stupid. What did you want to ask me?" Sora said.

Yumi faced him. "Would you ever forget me?" Yumi whispered softly.

"No, I would never forget you.." Sora said tipping his forehead lower until their faces were no more than a centimeter apart.

"Well…" Yumi said getting up and standing at the edge of the clock tower ledge. "It appears to be my turn to go…" Yumi's words trailed off as she faced Sora. Sora got up. "W-What!"

"Goodbye, Sora." Yumi took another step backwards. Yumi fell. Sora's initial reaction ran to the edge of the clock tower and looked down. Yumi was nowhere to be found.

"You didn't think I'd be going THAT fast, would you?" Yumi said behind Sora. She pushed him over with one finger. He was so shocked that he stepped forwards and fell. He grabbed onto the ledge with his right hand.

"hahah. FOOLED YOU!" Yumi said with a smile.

"Wait..how'd you…what did.." Sora stuttered on his words to find the right ones.

"Huh. Well, I fell over, then flew/glided over to the other side of the clock tower and walked behind you! Simple enough!" Yumi said. She reached out her hand to Sora. "Need a lift?"

Sora grabbed her hand with his left, but Yumi let go. Sora fell. He flew back up and tackled her down. "hah, you sly dog..!"

"Hey! Enough with the child's play, and let's get on the road." Donald said.

"Ok! Bye Wendy! Bye Peter Pan!" Yumi screeched before she and everyone else got in the gummi schip.

"Hurry up, Yumi! You're holding up the line here!" Donald said.

"Okay, okay…sheesh." Yumi pouted and walked into the ship.

The ship departed off of the clocktower and headed away into the night sky.

To be continued in Chapter 10: Hallow Bastion……………..

OH MY GOSH PEOPLE! I'M SOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE AND POST….IT'S JUST THAT THOSE DARN STUPID UGLY NO GOOD TEACHERS KEEP GIVING ME HOMEWORK AND I CAN'T UPDATE! SHEESHH! BUT OTHERWISE…..

THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWSS! OH MY GOSH ! I CAN'T BELIEVE OTHER PEOPLE READ IT BESIDES ME! LOL

THANK YOU! JA NE!


	10. Hallow Bastion

A/N: Hey everyone! By golly, its been hella long since I've updated…well, my 2005 summer got kinda hectic here and there. I was on Vacation for a while, then I accidentally lent my Kingdom Hearts game to my cousin…. Gosh, I should've NEVER done that! He gave it back to me two months and a half…um, or so I think…jeez, seems like I'm NEVER gonna do that again! Ah, but whatever. I'm just so glad to be finished with chapter ten! Yess! Hey hey! Don't forget to Review while your reading this!…well, actually you should do it afterwards…ehehe…...()

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hallow Bastion**

They were in the gummi ship traveling from Neverland to Hallow Bastion….

"Sora…!" Yumi said shaking her hand violently in front of Sora's face.

"Now just remember what Donald said to you…no frowning no said faces." Goofy reminded.

"How can you be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king. Aren't you worried?" Sora said.

"Aww phooey." Donald said

"The king told us to go out and find the key bearer and we found you. So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. You just gotta believe in yourself, that's all." Goofy said.

_Just believe…_

"Huh?" Sora was startled.

"What's the matter?" Yumi said.

"Um, nothing…." Sora said. _Kairi, did you call me? _he thought.

"Aww! I miss flying…! Take us back to Neverland!" Yumi whined.

"Shaddup, Yumi. We're going somewhere else and that's final!" Donald snapped.

"Humph. Fine!" Yumi pouted. She folded her arms across her chest.

As they arrive in Hollow Bastion, they fell gently down to a small concrete platform. They were surrounded in a large area filled with massive waterfalls and sphere like gigantic looking bubbles. There were rocks with flat platforms leading to a tower or building beyond the large area.

"Gawsh, look at that!" Goofy said pointing to the tower.

" I know this place…" Sora whispered to himself.

"Didya say something, Sora?" Yumi asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." Sora said.

"Hmm, that's strange." Goofy said.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"I wonder why…" Sora said. "..I feel this warmth inside right here."

"Wow, that's abnormal." Yumi said.

"Aw, you're just hungry." Donald said.

"Speaking of hungry, I'm hungry. What's for lunch?" Yumi asked.

"Hey! I'm serious!" He shouted to Donald and Yumi with a stern look.

"Yeah! I'm serious too! WHAT IS FOR LUNCH?" she hollered. Some noise caught their attention.

"What was that….?" Yumi asked.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled. They climbed the rocks that lead straight to the tower.

"No vessel, no hope from the heartless…" Riku said. "So tell me, how'd you get here?"

" I simply believed. Nothing more to it." the beast said. "When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed that I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here! I will have her back!"

"Take her if you can." Riku said. The beast let out a large growl then leaped into the sky and took aim for Riku and fell. Riku had dodged the blow and landed on his two feet. From then, he swung his blade and hit the beast. The beast fell to the floor with a loud moan.

"Stop!" Sora yelled and walked towards Riku.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting here for you." Riku sneered. "We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku…." Sora said but was cut off by Riku's voice.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters." Riku said.

Sora was shocked at what he was hearing. "Riku, what are you talking about?"

"Let the Keyblade choose…its true master!" Riku yelled. Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade yanked out of his hand and went towards Riku. Riku grabbed it out of mid air.

"Huh! What!" Yumi, Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"Maleficent was right." Riku said. "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door…and change the world."

There was a moment of silence.

"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora said.

"Ha….you were just the delivery boy." Riku smirked. "Sorry. Your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." Riku tossed a wooden sword that Sora used to battle in Destiny Islands. Riku walked away and Sora fell to the ground on all four. All hope was lost.

"Goofy, lets go." Donald said. "We have to remember our mission."

Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all…." Goofy said. " but…ohh…" He looked back at Sora and followed Donald.

"Sora, sorry." Donald said and kept walking.

"Uh, well I guess I won the game 'Who is left standing'. Haha….." Yumi said. "Come on, Sora. Let's go…please.."

"I can't…." Sora said. "Don't you see! I lost! What am I supposed to do now!"

The beast got up and walked past Sora, then fell to the floor.

"Hey, don't move. You're hurt." Sora said getting up and placed his hands on the beast's shoulder.

"Why….Why did you both…you both come here?" the beast said slowly, for he was out of breath. " I came to fight for Belle." Then the beast got up. "And though I'm on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."

Sora turned to his wooden sword and picked it up and walked next to the beast. "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came to find someone very important to me."

"I'm here for a reason. I'm in search to find my brother… and to FINISH THIS FUCKINGG GAME SO I CAN GO HOME!" Yumi screamed.

"What….?" Sora gave her a confused look.

"oh, um, nothing…haha.." Yumi kidded around.

Then the three of them went to explore. Then went though a sort of like obstacle course, left, right, up, down, backwards…it all ended up driving Yumi nuts.

"Ahh…I'm so tired! When are we finished!" Yumi said huffing. "Ahh! And I'm getting sick of this dog gone monsters! Jeez!"

"They're heartless, Yumi! Not monsters!" Sora said taking off. "Hyah!" the heartless split in two and disappeared among the atmosphere.

"hmm…this way." The beast said going through a set of lovely-carved doors. As they walked in, Yumi stared at the ceiling that hung a lovely chandelier.

"Oh, sweet!" Yumi's eyes began to twinkle. "So..pretty…"

"Ok, guys. Look out. I sense something in here…be on your guard." Sora said.

"Yes, I can feel them. They're close. Are you ready for them?" the beast asked. Sora took a few steps forward to examine the room at a bit closer view. Then the beast turned back at the open door and saw a young girl with brown hair and a golden-like dress.

"Belle?" the beast roared. Black and purple vapor formed around her and the girl turned into a heartless. The beast roared waking up Yumi from her reverie. The beast charged for the door and as he reached the heartless, the doors slammed shut, shutting out the beast from the rest of the team.

"Quit while you both can." Riku said from behind Sora.

"No, not without Kairi." Sora yelled back at his best friend.

Dark fumes rushed over Riku giving him another costume, making him look like a heartless. "The darkness will destroy you."

"You're wrong, Riku." Sora said. "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

"Really…well, we'll just see about that! Hyah!" Riku let out a white bolt that aimed straight for Sora and Yumi.

Then, suddenly, Goofy dashed in and shielded Sora and Yumi from the white bolt. "Sorry Riku, but they're ain't gonna go anywhere!"

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

"Not on your life." Goofy replied.

"Yeah, not on your life, LOSER!" Yumi joined in, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm not gonna betray Sora either, because he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together. Ain't that right Yumi." Goofy said.

"You betcha, Goofy." Yumi said giving him thumbs up.

"See yah later, Donald. Could you tell the king I'm really sorry?" Goofy shouted to the other side of the room where Donald stood next to Riku.

"Hold on, Goofy!" Donald yelled. "We'll tell him together." Donald ran towards the group. He stared up at Sora. "Well, you know, one for one and one for all."

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora and Yumi." Goofy said.

"Thanks a lot, Donald, Goofy." Sora said.

"Group hug!" Yumi shouted giving them all a big gigantic hug.

"How will you fight without a weapon…Sora." Riku asked.

"Oh man…I totally forgot that he was there! So scary…brr..he's like a ghost…just appearing outta no where….." Yumi said.

"I know now I don't need the keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." Sora said.

"Humph. Your heart?" Riku said. " What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone." Sora explained. "It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become part of their heart, just as they've become part of mine. And if they think of me now and then.. if they don't forget me.. then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power." Sora and the gang stood in butt kicking battle poses. Sora still held the wooden sword. All of a sudden, the wooden sword became the REAL keyblade.

"Heh, you really think your heart can defeat me! Well let's see you try!" Riku grabbed out his SPECIAL yet ugly keyblade..or so that he calls it a keyblade…swinging his blade here and there, missing and hitting, he was eventually defeated. Riku panted for a couple of seconds then ran off in a different direction. The beast broke through the door and joined the party.

"So, your heart won the battle." The beast stated.

Sora nodded.

"Ok ok, people! Enough chatting. Lets get this show on the road! It's exploring time!" Yumi hollered.

They entered a room above the stairs. It was filled with all sorts of books.

"Oh cool! It's the library." Yumi said walking. "Oof!" Yumi fell to the floor flat on her face. "Oww..I think I tripped on something…" She looked back at what she tripped on and it was a book, an orange book.

"What is a book doing on the floor?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better put it back on the shelf where it belongs before someone else trips on it." She placed it where there was a set of orange books just like the one she tripped on all on a shelf. There was a gap in between 2 books. "I guess I'll put it here." Yumi placed the orange book with the rest of the orange books. All of a sudden, the shelf with the orange volumes were in, the bookshelf started to move, revealing a path, part of the library. "ohh,…cool! I gotta tell Sora this!" She quickly went to go find Sora. She spotted Sora trying to look for a way out.

"Sora, Sora!" Yumi yelled his name. Sora whipped around to see Yumi behind her, but kept walking.

"What do you want..?" Sora said, still walking.

"you know that book I tripped over..?" She said, with excitement.

"Eh yeah…"He answered.

"It can help us!" she yelled.

"Really!" Sora asked. BONK! Sora tripped over a book. "Oww… what is this, dejavu or something! Ah, whatever. Anyway, as you were saying..?"

"The books…if you place them in correctly with the right set, the shelves will move leading you to a different path in the Library!" Yumi said excitedly.

"Ok, everyone! You heard her! Start looking for books." Sora said. They all split up in groups of two- Sora with Yumi and Donald with Goofy. After completing the bookshelf puzzle, it revealed to them a secret passage way to the Lift Shop.

"Ahh! What is with these lift shops! We keep going back and forth!" Sora complained after of a few tries of getting nowhere.

"Hmm, according to the electrical wires that run this so called 'lift shop', I'd say this is one of the 'weirdest' puzzle things I've ever experienced…. I'm getting sick by just looking down when we're on those platforms, DAMNIT!" Yumi said with a disgusted look on her face. After a few more tries, they completed the puzzle and ended up at the Castle Gates, well, the other part of the Castle Gates.

"Ahh! What is this, a Joke! How many stairs does it take to reach the top! What is this, a maze..! It feels like I'm climbing Mount. Everest…just without the snow, damnit!" Yumi shrieked so loud.

"Uh, Mount what?" Sora asked.

"huh? Oh, its nothing…hahah!" Yumi said with a smile on her face. _Dude! I keep forgetting I'm not in America anymore! _Yumi screamed in her head.

As they all reached a room, a dark room…. Maleficent stood in front of them.

"You're too late. In a few seconds, this world will be plunged into darkness." Maleficent said. "It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it. After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Sora said.

"You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me! Me, the mistress of all evil!" Maleficent yelled back. She then decided to get rid of them by using her magic.

"Mistress of all evil my ass, woman!" Yumi said chewing on some gum. "Battle mode, people."

After a couple of minutes passed…

"Dude, doesn't she EVER die!" Yumi asked panting from all the action she had used during battle. "Because it's killing me!" Just then a purple bolt zapped her. "Ow! Shit, she's got some issue problems with obsession of being ol'-high-and-mighty …. Pssh, I don't give a crap! Eat my microscopic dust! Hyah!" Yumi hollered.

After a few more minutes, she was defeated. She breathing heavily, backing into a purple shining light that led to the darkness, then she disappeared.

After a few seconds….

"Phew, glad that's over…because I am BEAT!" Yumi said. "Oh..what a pretty light..!" Yumi got closer to the light she was dazzled by and disappeared the same way Maleficent did.

"Yumi, No!" Sora ran after her, but ended up doing what she did...along with Donald and Goofy. After going through that light, Sora saw Riku, in a weird, yet funny costume. Yumi cracked up, laughing.

"Riku!" Sora's first instinct was and he yelled it out.

"Is that--" Donald said but was cut off by the voice of Riku's.

"Yes, a Keyblade." Riku said, but there was a change to it. It sounded different. It sounded like two people spoke at the same time….ohh, freaky. "But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate . . ." Riku explained. He pierced the Keyblade into Maleficent. "Behold! Now, open you heart, surrender it to the darkness. Become darkness itself!" Then Riku disappeared in a beam of yellow light.

"This is it! This Power!" Maleficent said excitedly as she gleamed with a greenish outline around herself. "Haha, darkness … The true darkness!" She was on FIRE! With green flames, oh yes, green flames. A black shadow shaped as a big dragon rushed up, uniting with the flames, forming Maleficent into a fearsome dragon.

"Ahh! Did it ever occur to you guys that I'm scared like crap!" Yumi screamed as her eyes were stuck on the dragon. After half an hour of throwing ninja stars, using magic, attacking it, physically and shielding everyone from getting hurt, they FINALLY defeated the ugly purple/black dragon.

The dragon wailed then collapsed on the ground, lifeless. It consumed in green flames and left behind purple and black ashes.

"How ironic." Riku said, arriving. "She was just another puppet after all."

"What?" Donald asked.

"The heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He then disappeared into the light behind him.

"Let's go! Quick!" Yumi shouted running towards the entrance.

"Go where!" Sora shouted to her.

"Just trust me!" Yumi shouted back. They all joined her as they ran to a big gigantic room called the Grand Hall.

"See! I told you.." Yumi said.

In the beginning part of the room had all six princesses: Jasmine, Belle, Alice, Aurora, Snow White and Cinderella.

"Up there!" Donald shouted pointing to the stairs.

They all ran up the stairs, up to the high platform that sits above. As they reached the top, a force field blocked off Goofy, then fell backwards. Donald turned to see Goofy fallen on the red carpet on the stairwell.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. He ran up to a lifeless body on the floor. "Kairi, Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora pleaded.

"It's no use." Sora whipped his head around to see Riku standing before him…with the same disgusting outfit he wore a while ago.

"Holy shit!" Yumi exclaimed for she was standing next to Riku! Before, there was no one there.

"That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Riku explained…or so he thought it was Riku. Yumi backed away as Riku's eyes fell on her.

"What? You … You're not Riku." Sora said in horror.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed. So long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Riku was still explaining.

"The princess … ? Kairi is a princess!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete." Riku still explained. "It is time she awakened."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora yelled.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." Riku said. All of a sudden, Sora placed his hand on his chest and then fell to the floor.

"Sora!" Yumi said, running up to him.

"What's--" Sora said, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't you see yet!" Riku exclaimed. "The Princess' heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

"Kairi…Kairi's inside me?" Sora said slowly.

"I know all that there is to know." Riku explained.

"Tell me. Who are you?" Sora questioned.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." He introduced. Donald let out a loud cry and then charged forward at Riku/Ansem. (A/N: what..! don't look at me. I don't know what to call them. Its Riku's body but, Ansem's voice!) Riku/Ansem held out his hand and pushed Donald aside. Donald was pushed out the platform (where the stairs are…and Goofy is), landing outside the force field.

Riku/Ansem came closer to Sora. "So, I shall release you now, princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Riku/Ansem raised his Keyblade and striked towards Sora. Sora was still on all fours when something … a voice cried out to him. "Sora!" Kairi yelled from within him. Sora lifted his head and saw Riku/Ansem about to strike. Sora raised his Keyblade and defended himself with both hands.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" He yelled back. Sora turned to Yumi. "Run, Yumi. Get out of here!"

But Yumi stayed put. "No! I can't leave you here like this!"

Riku/Ansem turned and looked at Yumi. "Yes, I think you should run….heheh." Riku/Ansem returned to Sora, fighting.

"Hurry. This isn't a safe place for you. Go!" Sora demanded.

Yumi glanced back at Sora once more, then headed down the stairs. As she ran towards the darkened doorway, something in front of her grabbed her arm.

"Ah! Let go!" She pulled away and ran towards the light and tripped, falling to the floor. She heard loud footsteps in front of her. There, as the light gleamed down, there stood the man they once fought at the Coliseum. She knew his name… his name was Cloud. He grabbed behind him and pulled out his weapon, a gigantic blade wrapped in white strips. He raised it high and striked down to her. But before he striked, she grabbed a crowbar nearby and defended herself.

(A/N: don't ask me how the crowbar was there in the first place!

Sora: oh, whoops. I left it there near Aurora cuz I was wondering if it was true.

Me: what's true?

Sora: u know, the one that kisses her, she will wake up? I used the crowbar to get her out of the weird looking shield that kept her isolated. Heh.)

"You! Out of all people..and out of all time! How could you!" Yumi yelled. She then swung the crowbar towards him and he caught it before it touched his cheek. He stared at her with a serious/solemn look. He saw that she was bowed down halfway with tears streaming out of her eyes. She cried silently that all he heard was whimpering.

"Stop…"she muttered. "Stop it!" she hollered as she still cried.

Then, his eyes were no longer black. They turned back to a cool shade of navy blue. His clothes glittered and lit in bright light. His clothes disappeared and his old clothes from his real world (Earth) appeared. He dropped the crowbar from his hand and swooped Yumi up and hugged her.

"Shh, nakanai, Yumi. I'm here." Issa said soothing her with his voice. (A/N: nakanai means don't cry). Yumi rubbed her eyes to see her brother. She burst into tears of joy.

"Issa?…Issa!" Yumi yelled as she hugged him tightly.

"Wait…..SO YOU WERE CLOUD! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" Yumi hollered.

**LATER:**

"Riku!" Sora said. He tried to reach his friend, but Riku/Ansem disappeared out of thin air.

"Sora, Sora, look!" Donald yelled. He pointed to the shaped like heart symbol that looked like it was filled with eco (A/N: got the word 'eco' from Jak and Daxter.).

"The … The Keyhole!" Goofy shouted. "It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!"

"What can we do!" Donald asked.

"Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy suggested.

"I think you're right…" Sora agreed. "If we can free her heart … but .. but how? Hmm, a Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts … I wonder." Sora's eyes met the Keyblade Riku/Ansem used to battle Sora, laid on the ground. Sora walked up to the Keyblade.

"Sora…?" Donald asked. Sora picked up the Keyblade with caution…

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy hollered.

"No, wait!" Donald shouted. Sora lifted the Keyblade in the air, turned to them and smiled.

Sora took the tip of the Keyblade and stabbed himself. The Keyblade lit different colors and six little bubbles that contained a star floated down to the princess' of hearts, giving back their own hearts. Finally, one last bubble floated to Kairi's body. Kairi woke up to see the Keyhole complete and Sora, glowing in yellow light.

"Sora … Sora!" Donald yelled out running to him. Sora fell to the ground, lifeless. As Kairi got up, she saw Sora. "Sora!" She yelled. She ran to his side, but before she could touch him, Sora turned into specks of bright shining dust and fluttered away to the ceiling.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"_What's … what's happening to me?_ Sora thought_. Falling … falling … into darkness._

"Sora, are you really--" Kairi said, still shocked to see what had happened to Sora. "No, He' can't be! I won't let him go!" Yumi ran up the steps dragging Issa with her, seeing everyone looking shocked.

"Uh, what happened..?" Yumi asked confused.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess." A voice said on the other side of the platform. There stood the real form of Ansem. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."

"Don't even THINK of making another move, mister!" Yumi said, taking out her weapons, along with Goofy and Donald. Yumi stood in front of Kairi.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked.

"Yea we can! ….. Um, I don't know! Does it look like I'm that smart to you people!" Yumi yelled.

"Of course you don't." Issa said with a big smile on his face. "Put a pair of glasses on and then BOOM…you're geeky. Wish granted, yo!"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, YOU KNOW!" Yumi screamed with a big smile on her face. It has been forever since she had so much fun with Issa.

Ansem took a few steps forward, and then he started to fidget. "Impossible…." He said, with a shaky voice. Then, a spirit form of Riku crouched down in front of them. "No, You won't use me for this!"

"Riku!" Kairi screamed.

"You've gotta run! The Heartless are coming! Go, Now!" Riku exclaimed. Then, they were surrounded by heartless.

Yumi folded her hands together at her chest. "The Heartless already came, stupid. Now what..?" Yumi, Kairi, Issa, Donald and Goofy looked at each other……then…. "Run!" they said at the same time and ran down the stairs. Before they exited the doors of the Grand Hall, Goofy stopped.

"But what about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald said as Yumi grabbed Goofy's hand and dragged him out of there.

**Entrance Hall….**

"Kairi, hurry up!" Goofy said.

"I can't leave them behind!" Kairi said.

"We can't stay here!" Donald said. All of a sudden, Kairi ran down the stairs.

"A Heartless is after us!" Goofy shouted.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald said. As the Heartless got closer to them, Donald used his Mage stick and hit the Heartless on the head a couple of times.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost will ya?" Donald shouted. But the Heartless didn't move. It looked at Kairi.

"Sora..?" Kairi said looking at the Heartless. "Is that you?"

"Uh, guys, we gotta problem…" Yumi said. They were surrounded by more heartless. "Go!" As

"This time, I'll protect you!" Kairi said, standing in front of Sora (the heartless form). As the heartless got closer and jumped towards her, Kairi hugged the Sora/heartless form. "Sora!" she cried out.

Donald, Goofy and Yumi all looked back and saw Kairi, covered with heartless.

"Kairi!" Goofy shouted. There was no response, but all of a sudden, a beam of light surrounded Kairi and scattered all of the other heartless away from them. There stood Sora holding Kairi.

"Kairi." Sora said. "Thank you."

"Sora …" Kairi said.

"Sora!" Goofy, Yumi and Donald said simultaneously.

"And Yumi…." Sora said walking towards her with a sweet smile on his face. Yumi blushed.

"Uh, yeah. Hi Sora. I missed you too!" Yumi said shyly. Yumi's face was beet red.

"Huh?" Sora asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, I was gonna ask who is that?" Sora pointed to Issa.

"Huh?" Yumi said astonishingly. She turned and saw Issa. "Oh. That's my brother. You know, the guy I've been trying to look for though out our adventure."

"He looks very familiar…like I've seen him before…" Sora whispered. Sora tried to imagine him as Cloud. Then BOOM it happened. "OH MY FUCKIN GOD! Its good to see you again!" Sora ran up to Issa giving him a cool handshake.

"Uh, see him again?" Yumi said confused.

"Oh, ahah, I meant good to see you, you know…uh…I heard soo much about you, Issa!" Sora said to Issa.

"Huh?" Issa said confused. "Oh, yeah. Well nice to meet you, Sora! Haha!" Issa said, trying to play along!

"Uh…okay…" Yumi said. As she turned around, Kairi shrieked.

The heartless still surrounded them.

ROAR! They heard from the water fountain. There stood the Beast. The Beast jumped off and attacked a few heartless'. "Go! Now!" he said.

"Come with us!" Sora shouted.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle." The Beast explained. "Now, Go! The Heartless are coming!"

"Let me join as well, sir!" Issa said. He pulled out a new weapon, the paired Demon Wind Shuriken (from Naruto-manga vol. 2: number 14), one in his left and right hand. Each had 4 sharp blades in a form of a windmill. In the middle was a center hold with a open circle. He held them in his hands, crises-crossed.

"You guys run while we hand them, kay?" Issa said smiling and eyeing at one of the heartless.

"What! You can't leave me like this, Issa!" Yumi shouted. " Come with us! I don't want to lose you again!" Yumi burst into tears and ran and hugged Issa behind him.

"Hey." Issa said.

Yumi stopped crying and looked up at Issa's face, which faced forwards towards the heartless.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. This is the only way for you and your friends to be safe."

"Promise….promise me…one thing…one thing, Issa." Yumi said hesitantly. Issa looked over his shoulders and looked at Yumi.

"Promise me that you'll come back." Yumi finished. Issa bent down and hugged Yumi. I'll come back. I promise." Issa lightly kissed Yumi and the forehead and wiped Yumi's tears with his hand.

"By the way…." Issa said. "It looks like you have the hots for…sora…..ohh-la la!" He said with a smile.

". . . . . . . . . . . .. DO NOT! FORGET IT! AND BREAK THAT PROMISE FOR ALL I CARE!" Yumi screamed and blushed hella red.

"All right. Let's get out of here." Sora said. They all ran to the door, exiting the area.

**Back at Traverse Town….**

"Tell me what happened." Leon asked Sora. Sora and Yumi explained basically everything…er, except Yumi did a lot of EXTRA details….

"So the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole…," Leon said.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere." Aerinth said. "The only way to stop them is--"

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Yumi and Sora said simultaneously.

"Hey! Stop copying me!"

"Maybe…. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon said.

"Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something." Sora said. "I've got a friend back there."

"I know. Let's get moving!" Yumi said. "I have to save my brother before it's too late!"

"Say what?" Leon sounded surprised. "You have a brother?"

"Uh, yeah. . . ." Yumi said awkward.

"What's his name?" Yuffie asked. Aerith seemed interested as well.

"Uh, his name is Issa." Yumi said. Everyone stared at her blankly. "Uhm, but you know him as Cloud, I suppose."

"Oh my gosh, CLOUD!" Yuffie shrieked.

"Oh my…how is he by the way? I haven't seen him a very long time." Aerith said with kind eyes and a huge smile.

"Oh yeah, huh. How is that ass doin', by the way?" Leon asked.

"Um, do you know something I don't?" Yumi asked.

"You're his brother. You should know what happened." Leon said.

"Well, lets just say I was 'absent' when he was with you guys." Yumi said. "Yeah, so would you KINDLY fill me in?"

"Well, let's just say he came outta no where looking for an exit…which is funny because in Hallow Bastion…there IS no exit. Then, we chit chat a bit more…Yuffie and Aerith going crazy over his yellow spiky hair….then BAM, the next thing I knew, we were best friends." Leon said. "Then like, we were talking about girls one time…he mentioned someone named Yumi whom he loved so much and wanted to see her again, no matter what the cost. For me, I didn't even know who the fuck was Yumi and I thought Yumi was his long lost girlfriend or something. Now I realize that its you. I guess he really cares about you."

"Next thing we knew, we arranged a hang out place together, but Cloud never showed up. Rumor has it that Cloud was consumed by the darkness." Yuffie continued.

"Then one day, our world fell apart. That's how we landed in Traverse Town. But still, even today, we don't even know what had happened to him at all." Aerith said.

"Huh. I guess that explains all the fuss about Issa…." Yumi said to herself.

"Did you say something?" Sora asked from behind her.

"hahah! Nothing!" Yumi said with a smile on her face.

After a moment of silence, Leon broke it. "Well Sora…." He said. "You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princess's' hearts … just like that Keyhole you saw. Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princess's' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can. You too, Yumi."

"Yes, bring Cloud home." Aerith said.

"Hurry back!" Yuffie shouted as they all got on the gummi ship.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted. Sora stopped before he went in the doorway. He looked back at Kairi.

"I'll come back for you. I promise." Sora said softly to her. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, you better be! I hate hanging out with people I don't know!" Kairi said and slapped him on the back.

"Ouch ouch! Ok ok, I'll be back! Jeez!" Sora said walking away from her.

As they got on the gummi ship. "Ready, guys? Ignition...ON!"

_I'm coming for you, Issa. Stay where you are!_ Yumi said to herself.

_Riku! Hold on! I'm coming for you!_ Sora thought.

"Let's go!" Yumi and Sora shouted simultaneously.

To be continued in Chapter 11????……………..( sorry. i didn't come up with a title yet!)

* * *

OH GOD IM SOO TIRED! I guess I don't really remember what it's like to finish a story chapter! LOL. Ok ok. I'll update soon….i hope! .() 


	11. Sealing the Last Keyhole

A/N: my god, thankx guys for being super patient with this fan fic. Its taken me forever to complete and I'm almost there! Yay! One more chapter! Yippee! Just an FYI, I'll be gone for 2 weeks and wont be back until August 19th. I'm off camping. So yeah. That's my vacation time. Haha! Well, hope you enjoyed this…the next chapter will contain a lot of fighting scenes…and I'm not really good at typing them up for a visual appearance from reading….but I'll try my best. If you just want to hear plain dialogue and find out what happens at the VERY END with out me going through so much trouble of typing it out/…..wait, you know what, just vote on it. So when you Review my story, copy and paste this in the review box and vote..meaning put an "X" in between the brackets :

Voting on chapter 11:

I want fighting scenes!

I do not want fighting scenes…I just wanna know about Yumi!

I don't really give a darn

Majority wins….okay guys. Have a fun summer!

**CHAPTER 11: SEALING THE LAST KEYHOLE**

As they parked the gummi ship, they teleported to the Rising Falls on an icy platform.

"Ooohh my god." Yumi shrieked. "This place is soo effing cool! I haven't been here in sooo longg! It has soo cool effects. OH MY GOD. How the hell do they make the waterfalls like that? I wonder if these technology people can go to Niagara Falls and have the waterfalls do this…."

"Cheh, girls…" Sora whispered under his breath. "Wait, what? Niagara Falls?"

"Huh? Omg .I just said that a loud, did I? Ha-ha I was just…making things up, like I always do. Hah" Yumi said for as an excuse.

"Erm, okay…" Sora said. Next thing you know, the Beast Jumped on the icy platform.

"AHH!" Yumi yelled. "Oh my god. You scared the hell out of me. Don't EVER do that again, you here me?"

"Jeez, Yumi. Stop over reacting." Sora said. He turned to the beast, "What's up?"

"Do you mind if I join with your party until we find Belle? I don't like going alone." The beast asked.

"Sure, just please don't scare me again." Yumi said acting dramatic. They all traveled up and finally made their way to the Library and there was Belle going down the stairway.

"Oohh belle!" the Beast said in relief.

"I don't know what she sees in him…" Yumi whispered.

"Shh!" Sora said with his index finger over his mouth. They both giggled. Sora turned his attention to Belle.

"You've come to seal the keyhole right?" Belle asked. Sora nodded in reply. "Please be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back but we can't hold out much longer." Belle warned.

"We'll take care of it." Sora reassured.

They traveled through long halls defeating heartless, going up and down in the crazy and confused Lift Stops and who knows what else they've been through.

"CURSE YOU, LIFT STOPS!" Yumi yelled. While on her knees and hands in fists at her chest.

Made it to the Castle chapel where all the princesses were located.

"Phew. FINALLY!" Yumi hollered.

"We've been waiting for you, Keyblade master." Cinderella greeted.

"Where's Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Gone." Jasmine replied.

"Gone!" the party of 4 shouted simultaneously

"When the keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem and he disappeared." Alice explained.

"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back." Cinderella added.

"I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling." Jasmine said.

"Yuck. Who would wanna die like that?" Yumi asked herself a loud thinking that no o would hear her.

"He didn't die, Yumi. He just…got sucked into the darkness." Sora said.

"Yeah. I got that, all right…" Yumi said in reply.

"Sora, please hurry. We don't know how long we can manage to hold back all the darkness." Snow white pleaded.

"All right, I'm on my way." Sora said with confidence.

"We're counting on you, Keyblade master. In the meantime, we'll do what we can." Alice said as they waved goodbye.

As the party of 4 walked off, Yumi asked, "wow, they really do respect you here. Haha... We're counting on you, Keyblade master. Haha" Yumi tried to imitate one of the princess' voice. "They should totally give us fancy names like … Yumi the great! Haha!" Yumi joked around a bit longer but stopped because no one was laughing.

They finally found their way their way to the Grand hall. It was the same exact location where Sora fought his best friend which turned out to be a weird guy that took over his body and where Yumi found her brother. On the top platform, there was a shape of a heart...or so that looked like a heart with swirling colors within.

"Ready, guys?" Sora asked.

"Ready!" they all said.

They all jumped into the jumpable heart and landed in a room with the same dark colors swirling.

"Dude. The floor's moving." Yumi said looking on the floor.

"Um, yeah Yumi. That's because the colors are moving creating an illusion that the floor is moving." Sora explained.

"um, no. it's REALLY moving!" Yumi said. Then they felt a huge vibration on the floor. As they looked up, they saw this huge creepy looking purple colored heartless.

"Uh, I'm guessing that's the guardian of the keyhole?" Yumi guessed. It Roared. "haha, I guessed right! DIE!"

--FIGHTING TRANSITION: 15 minute break. --

(I didn't wanna do the detailed part...) Then they finally beat the boss…heartless...

"Oh my god…that took forever! I never wanna climb that thing again! It has one HAIRY back!" Yumi screamed in disgust. Everyone laughed.

"Well at least it's over…sorta." Sora said.

"Now let's seal that big keyhole." said Donald.

"Sora, you did it." Said a mysterious voice that pretty much sounded familiar.

"What, wait who said that?" Yumi asked around.

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from outside. Let's look." Sora said jumping back outside. There stood Aerith, Leon and Yuffie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"Golly, you sound like you don't want them here." Yumi said.

"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie replied.

"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again." Aerith said.

"Whoa….no way!" Yumi gasped. "For real?"

Everyone ignored her. "It's in worse shape that I feared. It used to be so peaceful…" Leon sighed.

"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored, including your island." Aerith said.

"Really?" Sora asked surprisingly.

"But it also means goodbye." Yuffie turned away.

"What do you mean by that?" Yumi asked.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separate again." Aerith explained.

"Everyone will go back to where they came from." Yuffie said.

"Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship." Sora said. "Yumi, too."

"It's not that simple." Leon said.

"Really?" Yumi asked.

"Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?" Yuffie said.

"Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them." Aerith went on.

"The heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls." Yuffie continued.

"Which means gummi ships will be useless." Leon finished.

"So you're saying we'll never..?" Sora couldn't finish the rest of his sentence. Yuffie shook her head.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon comforted.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith reassured.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie said cheerfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora said giving Yuffie his look.

"Sora!" Donald shouted.

"Hurry! Come and seal the keyhole." Goofy yelled. Yumi was already up where they were. Sora turned and began to run over when Leon's voice stopped him.

"Sora, good luck." He said. Sora gave a thumbs up and went back to running.

They jumped back into the colorized room and saw the keyhole. Sora did his normal thing. He pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole and a beam of blue light dashed from the tip of the Keyblade into the keyhole. click they heard it lock and Jumped back out. They went into the castle chapel where all the princesses greeted him and cheered for him.

"Thank you Sora. I think the darkness has begun to weaken." Alice said.

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Jasmine warned.

"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went." Aurora said.

"Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the heartless." Sora said with confidence flexing his muscles.

"yesh..show off." Yumi said to herself. "I bet you I can do better…"

"A worthy answer, Keyblade master." Cinderella said.

"Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds." Snow white said.

"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state." Aurora stated.

"Will Kairi be back on the island?" Sora asked.

"Most certainly. And you should be too." Cinderella replied. "Along with Yumi, Donald and Goofy too."

"But I can't go home until I find Riku and the King." Sora said.

"Well then.." Snow white said. "You'll have to figure out the part yourself."

Sora, Yumi, Donald and Goofy all headed back to the Gummi ship.

"Huh…do you guys think that if we defeat Ansem, we'll never see each other again?" Sora asked looking around. No one seemed to reply. Donald was busy driving the Gummi Ship, Goofy attending the switches and all sorts of knick knacks that are on the ship. Yumi was just staring out of the Gummi Ship window with her head propped up by her hand. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sora.

"What is it?" Yumi asked going back to her original spot with her head facing the window.

"Where will you go once I seal everything?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Back home, I guess..." Yumi turned to Sora. "Does it really matter to you anyhow?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I've never been to your world yet." Sora said.

"So? You've never been to Snow White's either, right?" Yumi asked.

Sora shrugged. "True. But still, I really wanted to see where you and Issa lived and the environment you guys lived in."

"Trust me. You don't wanna know…" Yumi said. "Let's just say that...it's pretty darn far from here…"

"oh…I see.." Sora said.

**To becontinued on Chapter 12: The End of The World.**


End file.
